Life With A Pregnant She Wolf
by Stephycats7785
Summary: Sequel to Packs Opinions. Leah and Paul deal with the up and downs of pregnancy and the road to parenthood. Throw in vegetarian vampires, a vengeful ex, a pack of shapeshifters, crazy mood swings, and you get a whole lot of drama!
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Life With A Pregnant She Wolf**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing: Leah/Paul**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

**Summary: Sequel to Packs Opinions. Leah and Paul deal with the up and downs of pregnancy and the road to parenthood. Throw in vegetarian vampires, a vengeful ex, a pack of shapeshifters, crazy mood swings, and you get a whole lot of drama. Will Paul and Leah be able to handle everything that is thrown their way? Is the love they share strong enough to handle the pressures of life? What do Sam and Emily have planned for revenge?**

**AN: This is the first chapter to the sequel I promised you all! I had planned to finish "Oddity Of Us" first, but it did not work out that way. This was nagging to be written and I just couldn't wait any longer. For some reason writing Paul and Leah is just really fun for me. I love how they both have tempers and don't take shit from anyone. Their personalities clash and yet somehow they make sense. Well they make sense to me anyways.**

**---**

I barely had time to duck before the vase went flying past my head and into the wall behind me. Bits of glass and water bounced of the wall and onto my skin. I didn't get the chance to wipe it off because not ten seconds after the death of Esme Cullens favorite vase, one of the leech doctors heavy dictionaries came whizzing in my direction. I flung myself to the left right before it connected with my chin. I held my hands out infront of me as other items were hurtled my way.

"Leah! Leah stop! I'm sorry ok?" I wasn't quite sure what I was appologizing for but lately it didn't seem to matter. If Leah was upset or angry, I was always to blame.

Ever since the night Sam Uley tried to take my fiancee away from me, Leah and I had been staying with the Cullens. Trust me, I had been against the idea from the very start. I didn't trust the bloodsuckers and I wouldn't have allowed Leah to come here if I'd been given another choice. It was all Jacob Black's idiotic idea. When Sam had went to the elders about what he called Leah and I's betrayal, we had be told to leave La Push until further notice. They council decided they should talk about what should be done about our unborn baby. Sam had them convinced my child was the next Custard coming to kill them all.

Since niether myself or Leah had much money, Jake had asked the Cullen's if we could stay with them. Dr. Leech M. D. and his wife had said yes instantly. The other parasites had not all been as welcoming. The mind reader had protested almost immediately. He feared for his precious girlfriends safety. The pansy of a vampire thought Bella the leech lover could be in danger if a war broke out amongst the wolves. He thought it would be better if his family gave us money to get our own place away from him and his mortal whore of a girlfriend. I had declined when he offered. I didn't need his fucking charity. It's not my fault his girlfriend is a magnet for danger. If Leah accidently ate her because of her crazy pregnancy horomones, it wasn't my fault.

The tiny bloodsucker who Leah had taken to calling Tinker belle, she had been beyond on the moon to learn Leah and I would be staying with them. The pixie blood drinker already had a nursery designed, (Even though I told her we wouldn't be staying that long.) and I'm pretty sure she'd bought everything the Baby Gap had in stock. The overly happy, energetic, seer couldn't be happier that my she wolf fiancee was pregnant. We had been informed that she was now able to see Leah and our baby in her visions. My best guess is it had something to do with my kids super wolf powers. She still couldn't see me and for that I am greatful. That's probably part of the reason she didn't bother me much.

Shorties husband, Jasper Hale, the one covered in scars and who twisted emotions around. Well I hate to say this but he had become my saving grace. If it were not for him, I had no doubt in my mind Leah would have killed me by now. I don't know if it's a Leah thing, a wolf thing, or a pregnancy thing which gives Leah the urge to decapitate me on a daily basis, but if it weren't for the Cival War bloodsucker, I would be nothing other than a memory. His ability to calm my crazy, horomone raged fiancee was a godsend. He was the only leech of this family I could actually stand to be around. He wasn't a hundred year old virgin like Edward, or a giant perverted toddler like Emmett. If the situation had been different and he wasn't a bloodsucker, we could possibly have been friends.

Speaking of the bear like vampire, Emmett Cullen did not really have an opinion about Leah, myself, or the baby. The only thing he was concerned about, was whether or not he could take me down in a wrestling match. So far he'd been unsuccessful. He was alright for a parasite I suppose. If he kept making sexual comments about Leah or pup jokes about my kid, I wasn't sure how long he would last. He may think he's indestructable but he hadn't been on Leah Clearwaters bad side as of yet. I'm pretty sure my fiancee could take him down if she tried.

His wife, the bitch from hell as I called her, tolerated me and doted on Leah. If Leah liked women I may have feared she would leave me for the blonde leech. At first Rosalie only tolerated Leah because she loved the idea of having a baby in the house. (Why did this bloodsuckers think this was a permanent thing?) After a couple days, on one of Bella's visits to the Cullen home, Leah had been in a particularly vicious mood. Isabella Swan opened her mouth and commented on the she wolf and how she seemed to glow with pregnancy.

Leah had not taken that well at all. She snarled at the human and proceeded to tell her why pregnancy wasn't all that great. I'd learned more about Leah's pregnancy than I ever wanted to know. "You think it's all great you leech loving whore? I'm barely a month along and already I'm tired all the time, I eat everything in sight, I cry for no fucking reason, I go to the bathroom every hour, I have gas so bad it could be considered toxic. The sad thing is all of the mentioned is the easy stuff! Don't you tell me I'm glowing and don't pretend you care about how I feel! You don't care about me you stupid bitch.."

Then she had burst into tears for no reason. After that moment Leah and Rosalie bonded and were now BFF's. My bitchy fiancee and the bitchy blonde got along so well it was terrifying. Don't get me wrong, I was happy Leah had another female friend to fill the void of Emily, but did it have to be the blonde bloodsucker? Couldn't my girl have normal friends? Why must the she wolf bond with a leech? It was something I couldn't change and I know I have to get over it someday. There is just no way a bloodsucker is going to be the godmother to my kid. It's not happening, no matter how much Leah may want it that way.

Speaking of the love of my life..Leah was not only throwing shit at me, she had added words. "You! This is your fault you horny bastard! Couldn't keep your dick in your fucking pants! You practically jumped whenever you saw me! I couldn't walk around a corner or bend over without you wanting a peice of me. It's no fucking wonder I'm pregnant you man whore!"

I raised my eyebrow at her. "Me? I'm the horny bastard? Please! Your the one who pounced on me whenever we were alone. You couldn't wait to get me naked and be underneath me."

Wrong thing to say I found out as soon as the words left my mouth. Leah glowered and placed a hand on her hip before looking down and motioning to her jeans that wouldn't button. "They won't zip up or button! I'm getting fat and it's all your fault you wolfy man whore! I am never having sex with you again!"

Shaking my head, I ran my fingers threw my hair. "Fine."

Agreeing with her usually ment I was off the hook. That was not to be in this case. Leah looked at me and tears welled up in her eyes. Oh no she was going to cry. I hated it when girls cried. I especially hated it when Leah cried. "Fine? Y-Y-You don't want me anymore do you? You think I'm a fat cow! Y-You think I am ugly!"

I closed my eyes for a moment wishing I could be somewhere else. Opening my eyes, I stepped forward and opened my arms to her. "Leah, you know I love you and find you attractive baby. It's ok for you to gain wieght-"

A sharp stinging sensation washed over my cheek. "So you admit you think I'm fat?" Leah growled in my face. "You made me this way! It's all your fault!"

I snarled at her. "It's always my fault isn't it Leah?"

I had tried being patient with her but it did not seem to be working. I was loosing my temper and I knew Leah was not to blame for her crazy horomones. Just as I was ready to appologize, a cold pale hand pulled me out the door. I was face to face with Rosalie Hale. "Are you trying to get her to kill you? Don't you know how to keep your mouth shut?"

"Why am I getting screamed at today? I didn't do anything wrong!" I complained to the blonde leech.

The bloodsucker rolled her eyes. "Right. Look I came to save you from death by Leah. You go do whatever it is you do and I'll handle Leah."

Looking at Rosalie I contemplated staying to calm Leah down myself. When I heard her yelling again threw the door I decided to let the leech face the firing squad. "Ok then. If Leah asks.." I paused. "If she asks where I am..lie. Tell her I went out with Jacob or something."

"Where are you really going?" Bitch barbie asked with her arms crossed over her chest.

"None of your damned buisness." I snapped and headed out of the house. I decided I should do something to make Leah feel better. So I was going shopping. Ugh, I was going shopping. With a sigh I stormed out of the house and began counting down the seconds before my kid would enter the world and Leah would go back to normal. It couldn't come fast enough if you asked me. What the hell had I gotten myself into?

**AN: So this was a short first chapter but I liked it. Let me know what you thought ok? Oh and if you have any ideas that would like to see happen let me know!**


	2. Walking in at the wrong time

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

**AN: This is the second chapter and I wanted Paul to walk in on a situation and get the wrong idea. You know how Paul likes to jump to conclussions and everything. I had two ideas but I went with the more likely situation and the other idea is going to be used in the next chapter but for a different situation. I want to thank a very special girl for helping me choose the right idea for this chapter. She means alot to me and I donno what I would do without her!**

**Anyways, I hope you like this chapter and please R&R like always!**

**--------**

It had been around two hours since I'd left the Cullen household to go shopping. Ugh, I still cannot beleive I went shopping. I'm a shape shifting wolf for crying outloud! I kill vampires and protect innocent humans from becoming the bloodsuckers personal walking buffet. I don't shop, or I shouldn't shop. It's just not right. Shopping isn't manly and I am very much a man. Anyways, as I was saying, it has been about two hours and I hope to find Leah calm. If not calm, then I hope she is past the trying to kill me with flying objects phase she had been in before I left.

As I entered the house with my arms full of baby stuff and peace offerings for my fiesty fiancee, I was greeted by a livingroom full of parasites. My nose crinkled at the overwhelming sweet smell. If had to live with these bloodsuckers much longer I'm sure I would be loosing my ability to smell. The overly sweetness that seemed to be the leeches trademark, burned my nostrils to the point of pain. With a shake of my head I looked around the room as all their leechy eyes locked on me. They must know what had gone on with Leah and I. Great, I was sure Dr. Leech and his to nice wife would be giving me a huge lecture on how I needed to be sensative to her needs.

Midget girl was sitting on her emo husbands lap as he whispered in her ear and she giggled. I rolled my eyes at their PDA. Couldn't they save the discusting lovey dovey stuff for the bedroom? Argh! Now I had pictures of what they did in the bedroom together. Yuck! I so did not want to know what shorty did with her husband when they were alone. Like I didn't have enough things on my mind to give me nightmares. Jasper raised his eyebrow at me obviously feeling my discust and I just raised my brow right back at him.

Bitch from hell and her husband were arm wrestling with eachother. Atleast they weren't kissing like was the norm for those two. "I hope your ready to grovel at her feet for being an uncaring jerk."

I flipped Rosalie off as I passed them. "I suppose you would know all about being an unfeeling bitch wouldn't you blondie? You are the soulless bitch from hell after all."

The blonde leech just smirked at me before answering. "And don't forget it dog."

Emmett made kissing noises behind my back as I passed him and headed up the stairs. "Aww, are you gonna go make up? Leah and Paul, two mutts k-i-s-s-i-n-g kissing in a tree. Making up cause Paul was an ass and Leah's gonna have his puppy!"

I sent a growl in his direction to let him know I didn't find his sudden creative outburst funny at all. If Leah heard that little poem she would be sure to race down the stairs and damage some very important parts of his body. Leah did not like it when Emmett joked about our child being born a puppy. It was an enormous fear she carried around with her. She may act strong and seem brave, but Leah had alot of concerns about the baby. Leah was terrified something may go wrong during the birth or before. I couldn't say I didn't carry the same fears. The only reason I didn't express my concerns was due to the fact I wanted to be strong for my fiancee.

Since Leah was the only known she wolf to ever exist, no one knew for sure if there would be any complications with the birth. Even the leech doctor couldn't be a hundred percent sure the baby was healthy or not. No one could be sure what exactly would be considered healthy for the kid. What may be normal in other pregnant woman could be deadly in Leah's case. Every little hiccup or cough would result in the Dr. Fang giving her a full blown exam including drawing her blood for tests. (I had a theory he took her blood for a snack when he was alone.)

Leah complained during every second of the exam and insisted she did not need everyone hovering over her. I knew it was all a facade. My wolf girl was afraid to be checked over in case they did find something wrong. If she lost the baby it would kill her. The kids not even born yet and Leah already loves it more than her own life. I love the kid aswell and I was just as worried as Leah that something could go wrong. What if Leah died during the birth? What if the baby didn't make it? What if they both died? What if Sam came after Leah and I was unable to protect her?

As it was I hardly slept because I was haunted by nightmares and I was afraid to close my eyes in case that was the moment Sam decided to make his move. I had no doubt in my mind Sam was going to try and hurt Leah and the baby. He had completely lost it, not that I'm saying he was all there to start with. My ex Alpha had gone off the deep end when he realized Leah was over him. He wanted to destroy everything that took her away from him and in his mind those things were myself and our unborn child. He would kill us both if he could. I wasn't willing to give him a chance.

As I reached the door to Leah and I's room I paused when I heard strange noises coming from inside. Setting the bags down on the floor silently I pressed my ear to the door as I listened more closely. I could hear Leah inside and she was moaning. Moaning? I frowned when I realized it was not a pained moan but one of pleasure. Why would she be moaning in pleasure if I wasn't in the room with her? Ooh, maybe she was getting started without me? I smirked as I pictured exactly what she could be doing in there. If I was a gentleman I would go in there and give her a hand.

Planning to do just that, I reached for the door handle but froze when I heard a voice I knew very well. "How does that feel? Do you need me to rub harder?"

What the fuck was the mind reader doing in my room with Leah? And what the hell was he rubbing on my fiancee? The leech had a woman! He better not be trying to dazzle my fiancee with his fucking vamire charm. If his icy pale hand or his icy anything was even near my Leah, I swear I will rip him apart and burn the peices. I don't care if his family will try to stop me. I'll tear that bronzed mess he calls hair from his head thread by thread. I'll-

"Ooh that feels amazing! Don't stop." My plans on killing the mind reader paused when I heard Leah moan in pleasure yet again. I clenched my fists at my side and tried counting to ten. It did not help because Leah's moans only got louder. "Yes, right there! Harder please. This is just what I needed!"

Having heard enough I threw the door open so hard it slammed into the wall. My anger intensified once my gaze landed on Leah and the soon to be dead for good mind reader. Leah was sitting on the bed with her legs crossed and the mind rapist was seated behind her with his legs on either side of hers. As if it wasn't bad enough, his shirt was unbuttoned and my fiancee was leaning against his pale marble chest. One of his hands was currently rubbing her shoulder and the other cupped her cheek in the palm of his hand.

"You better hope your as fast as you claim to be leech. You have a total of ten seconds to run and if you know whats good for you, you won't stop running until you hit the canadian boarder." My tone was pure steele as I hissed my threat to the parasite who dare lay his hands on my pregnant fiancee.

Speaking of Leah, she quickly rose to her feet. "Paul! Don't you dare threaten Edward! He was only help-"

My growl silenced her and I stepped forward. "So he's Edward now is he?"

The mind rapist had also risen to his feet and he stepped infront of Leah as if to shield her. He didn't need to protect her, that was my job! "Paul, you misunderstand the situation. I realize what it must seem like you walked in on, but I can assure you-"

"You had your hands on my fiance you blood sucking, mind reading freak! Your shirt was unbuttoned and she was moaning. So tell me what I got wrong? Am I seeing things? Are you trying to tell me you weren't touching her? That you were not caressing her with your creepy as fuck blocks of ice for fingers? Come on mind rapist, explain to me what I got wrong." I snarled in his face because I had strode over and was now face to face with him.

He had the grace to look startled as he took a step back. "I was touching her yes-"

My knuckles crashed into his jaw which sent him flying and crashing into the bed so hard it snapped in half. "FUCK!" I yelled shaking my fist from the pain. I had hit him harder than I thought.

"Serves you right for hitting him you jackass! I hope you broke your hand! What the hell has gotten into you Paul! Are you crazy?" Leah poked her finger into my chest. "Edward was helping me you idiot! He was helping me because you weren't here!"

"What exactly was he helping you with Leah? Was he helping you get off?" I snapped at her. I felt my body shaking but I pushed back the urge to phase.

Leah looked about ready to slap me but she also held herself back. "Your really asking for it you baboons ass!" She stood on her tip toes so her lips were almost touching mine. I had to fight the urge to lean down and kiss her. I wanted nothing more than to throw her down on the now broken bed and show her exactly who she belonged to. "I would never fuck the mind reader." She paused to look over her shoulder at Edward who was once again standing. "No offense or anything Eddie. Your just to girly for me. You spend more time on your hair than even I do and thats sad."

The mind reading leech shrugged and nodded with a half smile. "No offense taken Leah."

I snarled at him showing my teeth. "I hate to interrupt the bonding moment your having with my future wife but you still haven't told me why you had your hands on her to begin with. Just because Bella isn't giving you any, it does not mean you can make moves on my woman."

Leah grabbed my jaw between her fingers and forced me to look at her. "He wasn't putting the moves on me. He was helping me."

I rolled my eyes and tried to wrench my jaw from her grasp, but she held strong. "You keep saying that and yet you won't explain how he was helping you."

"Because you won't listen!" The she wolf growled at me showing her teeth. "You left and were nowhere to be found! I called Jacob and he said he had no clue where you were. If anyone should explain themselves it should be you! But I will be the bigger person here. Like I said, you weren't here and Rosalie was nice company but wanted to see Emmett. Well I got a bad hot flash and Edward," She says his name with a smile just to piss me off more than I already was. "heard my thoughts and was kind enough to come up here and help cool me down. He was here when you were not."

I scoffed and clucked my tongue. "I'm sure he was. Edward 'blood sucking' Cullen, every girls white knight. Tell me Leah, did you like his hands on you?"

My fiancee narrowed her eyes at me and then smirked. "You know what? I did." She ran her hands down her body seductively and out of the corner of my eye I saw the mind rapist watching her. So he wasn't as innocent as he claimed to be. Ha I knew it! He wanted Leah! My wolf girl licked her lips. "His nice ice cold hands cooled my feverish flesh. He really is talented with his hands. Maybe he should give you some pointers."

Grabbing her shoulders I pulled her into me. "As I recall I do pretty good on my own or have you forgotton?"

Leah bit her lower lip and I wanted to groan. She was teasing me. "Oh sure, I'm not say your not...talented, but there is just something about a vampires icy cold skin that gets my blood boiling."

Leaning down I took her bottom lip between my teeth. "You don't want to play this game with me Leah." I stated before pulling back. "I'm sure there are plenty of women who would prefere my warmth over his cold. Should I go find one? Bella maybe? As Jake tells it she has a weakness for a man with a hotter body temperature."

That statement earned a growl from both the mind rapist and the she wolf. Leah snapped at me. "If you want Bella than you can have her! I'm not holding you back. I'm sure that Sam would take me back with open arms."

The words slipped out of my mouth before I had time to stop it. "Well I'm sure Emily would welcome me with open arms as well!"

Leah's face crumpled and grew hard. "Well why don't you find out then you ba-ow."

"Maybe I will!" I said before I realized something wasn't right. Leah suddenly turned a deathly pale colour and Edward Cullen raced forward to catch her as she fell to the ground. "Leah?" Leah was panting and then she whimpered and clutched her stomach. I knelt down infront of her, all my anger had vanished.

"It hurts." She cried out and whimpered yet again.

"Whats wrong with her?" I demanded of the mind reader who was craddling her in his arms.

"The baby, it's in pain." He explained his eyes full of concern.

Panic filled me. "Well help her!"

"And how am I supposed to do that?" He snapped right back at me.

"I don't know! Your the leech, do something!" I demanded yet again as I clutched Leah's hand in mine.

"Carlisle isn't home, I don't know what else to-" He paused as an idea hit him. "Jasper!" He called out and in the blink of an eye the scarred leech was kneeling next to Leah as the others stood in the doorway.

Jasper's eyes raked over Leah in obvious concern. "What happened?"

Edward explained quickly. "They were arguing and the stress must have gotten to her."

"IT HURTS!" Leah moaned loudly.

Jasper sent her a reassuring smile. "I know it does. I'm going to help you ok? You have to trust me."

**AN: I know it was a cliff hanger but I still hope you liked it. Let me know what you thought!**

**Oh yeah just for those of you who are curious. The two ideas were for Paul to walk in and find Edward cooling Leah down, which is the idea I used. The other was for Paul to walk in and see Jasper with his hands on Leah's stomach as he used his power to calm her down. I thought Edward worked better for this situation and Jasper is going to use his power to help her in the next chapter. Do you want the next chapter in Paul's pov or Leah's pov? Or do you all have a different Pov you want to see?**


	3. Jasper drugs Leah to calmness

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

**AN: I decided to go with Jasper's point of view for this chapter for a few reaons. The first reason being I thought his ability to feel what everyone was feeling could come in handy and also, I wanted you all to know how what he thought about the situation. I figured Jasper would have an interesting view on things. I hope you all like this chapter. Please R&R like always!**

**-----**

When my 'youngest' brother Edward called out to me I knew something was wrong. I could feel the tension in the air and taste the emotions racing down the stairs and hitting me full on. It was almost to much for me to handle. I was used to dealing with my families emotions. I could easily handle that since I was tuned in with their emotions. Hell, I could even handle Paul the shape shifters emotions without a hitch. Paul was usually either angry or happy, there was never an in between for him.

The male shifter was very simple when it came to his emotions. He was the type of person who was ruled by the feelings they have and sometimes that could both a good and bad thing. Now for instance, was a bad time for him to be ruled by his emotions. I could feel his anger at seeing Edward with his hands on Leah. My naive brother really had been trying to help her. Edward did not seem to realize the consequences his actions held. Edward held no desires for the she wolf and because of this he could not understand Paul's anger.

Being a married man who tended to feel jealous of anyone looking at my mate, I was more able to understand Paul's feelings when it came to his mate Leah Clearwater. I could relate the male shifters intense possesiveness of his fiancee. The animal instinct to kill anyone who even looked her way. I knew better than anyone the beast known better as jealousy. If anyone ever looked at Alice the way many men looked at Leah, I'd rip their eyeballs out. Even if it happened to be one of my brothers. It did not matter knowing Alice wouldn't ever cheat on me. Jealousy was not rational or logical.

I stood with a sigh thinking Edward needed his big brother to protect him from the big bad wolf. Then out of nowhere I encountered a severe wave of pain. I gasped at the intensity and grabbed the back of the couch. I thought my knees would buckle under my weight. I saw Alice look at with concern and questions in her eyes. "Leah." I managed to studder. "The baby..it hurts."

I heard Rosalie stand up sharply at hearing this. If the baby was in trouble it would destroy Rosalie. Rosalie already loved Leah's unborn child. She also considered the sassy she wolf a sister. She understand Leah better than anyone else. They had much in common, things others did not even know about. Alot of days if Rosalie wasn't in school or off hunting, she could be found with Leah.

Having finally got a handle on the pain that ravaged my body, I raced up the stairs and into Leah and Paul's bedroom. Paul was on his knees holding Leah's hand in his and whispering words of comfort I wasn't sure she even heard. She was to buisy screaming at her fiancee. Trust Leah to continue to argue during a time like this. The emotions rolling off of everyone were almost enough to knock me to my knees yet again.

"Leah I told you I'm sorry. You need to calm down baby. If not for your sake, then for our childs own wellbeing." If I hadn't been to buisy asessing Leah's health and that of her child, I would've applauded Paul. He was doing a wonderful job of hiding how he truly felt. You couldn't read any of the fear, anger, and other less than pleasant emotions he was feeling if you were looking at his face.

The female wolf snapped her teeth at him and pulled her hand out of his. "Don't you tell me to calm down you jackass!" She placed her hands over her stomach as another cramp hit her. "I'm not the one who is stressing out _my _baby. I am not the one who burst into the room jumping to idiotic conclussions. That was all _you _Paul!"

Shaking my head, I crouched down by Leah. I took care to make sure my tone was soft and friendly. "Leah the baby is no immediate danger but the stress is causing the cramps and if you don't relax you could miscarry. Now I do not care who started this argument, all I care is about making sure your baby is safe and healthy. I can relax you with my power, but it would easier to do if you let me touch you. My power is amplified by touch."

"Alright emo leech. If it will help my baby then get as touchy feely as you want." She said with a smirk.

I supressed a smirk of my own and placed my hands gently on her stomach. It was strange to say the least when I could feel Leah's emotions along with tiny bursts of her baby's emotions as well. "It may take a moment for my power to adjust to you."

She nodded but then narrowed her eyes at her fiancee when he tried to take her hand in his again. "I still haven't forgiven you yet. Don't you even think about getting all touchy with me anytime soon Paul. Infact, pack your shit cause your sleeping on the couch."

The male shifter frowned and turned his head to look at me. "Can't you work your leechy voodoo to make her like me again?"

I shook my head as I continued to slowly calm Leah. "I am not getting into the middle of your despute. This is something you will have to fix all on your own." I paused to look at Leah. "Feeling better?" I knew she was feeling better because I could feel it. Still, I thought it polite to ask.

"Much bett-" She never finished her sentence because she was in a deep sleep. That was a draw back of my power, to non vampires it could knock you out if I calmed someone to much.

"Alas SILENCE!" Paul threw his hands into the air.

I hated to burst his bubble but I did anyways. "It won't last long. Maybe an hour or two at most." With having said that, I got to my feet and quickly left the room. I needed to hunt after being forced to feel all of this. The sad part was knowing this was only the start of things to come.

**AN: I know it was short but I hope you liked it anyways! By the way, Jacobfan and I are writing a story together under the name EternalPixieWolf and it is called Twisted Twilight. It is how we wished Twilight would've went and I urge you to check it out. Im posting the first chapter in a second. It will have four 'books' and it is completely different than how Twilight went.**


	4. Chocolate Kisses

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

**---**

"Put the chocolate bar down Paul." My beautiful fiancee stood infront of the door with her arms spread out at her sides as if trying to block my only means of escape. "You don't want to you do something you'll end up regretting. Let's talk about this rationally ok?"

It had been a week since the incident with the mindreader and my jumping to conclussions. Leah had eventually forgiven me and we were once again on good terms. After a long talk with Dr. Fang about keeping Leah calm and happy, I decided to do whatever I could in order to keep her relaxed and happy. I didn't want my jealousy to be the reason something when wrong with Leah's pregnancy. I needed to focus on Leah and our baby. They were what mattered in this world.

The leech family were out hunting today and that ment Leah and I had the house to ourselves. It was a rare moment to be alone witth my she wolf. Living with the leech's didn't give us alot of privacy and when we did get time alone the pack usually showed up. Today the pack had plans so Leah and I didn't have to worry about any of that now. I didn't like showing my softer side to anyone but Leah Clearwater. It was nice to be able and just be myself with the woman I planned to marry.

I smirked at my wolf girl and waved the chocolate bar infront of her face. "You mean this chocolate bar?" I deliberately licked my lips. "This bar of chocolate goodness? This darkly sweet sin of a candy bar?"

Leah looked longingly at the bar of chocolate in my hands. For the past few days it seemed as if all Leah craved was chocolate. It was getting to the point where I'd become tempted to cover my body in chocolate syrupt so I could recieve some attention from my future wife. My grin only grew as I reached down to slowly unwrap the bar of candy. Her eyes never left the candy bar for even a moment. I licked my lips as I eyed the candy bar and then my fiancee.

Leah's eyes narrowed. "Don't you dare." She tried to sound threatening but couldn't quite pull it off.

I blinked innocently in her direction. "Whatever are you talking about Leah?" I raised the sweet to my mouth and bit of a tiny peice. I swirled my tongue around the tip of the sweet peice of chocolate in my mouth and watched as Leah's eyes followed my every movement. If I had to eat Leah's candy to get her attention then I would raid a candy store.

"Don't do that!" She shrieked as her eyes widened comically.

"Do what?" I asked while getting ready to take another bite.

"No my chocolate! My sweet sweet chocolate!" Leah then threw herself at me and tackled me onto the couch. She kept reaching for the chocoate bar but I held it out of her grasp. "Why would you eat my chocolate? You don't even like it that much."

I shrugged at her question not really wanting to admit that I was quickly becoming jealous of a candy bar. She was right when she said I didn't like chocolate. I hated the stuff because it was too sweet for my taste. It kind of reminded me of what the bloodsuckers smelled like and therefore I tried to stay away from the stuff. I ate it every so often usually I ate it off of my fiancees body but lately if there was chocolate within a ten yard radiaus it would vanish into the dark pit that was Leah's stomach. If she kept on the rate she was going chocolate would become extinct.

Suddenly I felt a warm pressure on my lips as Leah lowered her mouth to mine. Finally I was getting the attention I deserved and sorely missed. Atleast I thought that was the case until I noticed her hand snaking its way up to try and steal the bar away from me. She was a sneaky one my fiancee. God I loved this woman. With my free hand I grabbed her wrist and held it away from my other arm. She pouted and bit my bottom lip playfully.

"Paul." She whined in a sexy pout and jutted out her bottom lip. She widened her eyes and gave me what was supposed to be a pleading look. The look would be more effective if I didn't know her as well as I did. "I'm starving over here."

Tilting my head up to hers I brushed my lips over hers and kissed along her jaw. "So am I." I whispered softly.

"But you don't even like chocolate-oh..OH!" Her confused expression disapeared as she finally caught on. Her lips curved upwards into a smirk and her one free hand slipped under my shirt to tickle my abs with feather light touches. "Is my man feeling left out?"

I nodded and nibbled on her collarbone. "Very." I felt my warm breath caress the skin of her shoulder.

"Maybe we should rectify the problem then." She replied and slammed her lips down on mine. The candy bar now long forgotten fell from my hands to the floor and my big hands grabbed at the curve of her hips.

"I love you." I murmured against her lips.

"And I love you Paul-" The door burst open and I growled when she didn't finish speaking. Was I cursed or something? Would I never get some from Leah again? Was it possible to die from lack of sex? Personally I didn't want to find out. This had better be life or death.

**AN: I've been having a bad case of writers block but we are having a blackout and my laptop had some juice so I wrote this short thing. It is just a cute moment between the two. I know what is to come next and I have it planned out. Anyone have any guesses as to who it is and what is going on? I bet no one gets it right and if you do then your a mindreader. I will give you all a hint and tell you it's not a Cullen nor is it Jacob, Sam, Or Emily.**


	5. Letter

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

**IMPORTANT: My cousin typed this up for me since I still am supposed to avoid stress. I thank her for doing this for me. I miss my computer and cellphone so much but my health is important and I have to do what the doctor thinks is best.**

Leah and I both looked up to see who had interrupted our private time. Whoever it was better be able to run very fast because if I caught them I would kill them. I only wanted some time alone with Leah. Was that really so wrong? I felt as if we never got to enjoy us time anymore.

If it wasn't one of the Cullens then it was a pack member. Recently I had become tempted to start a war between the leeches and wolves because that way I would atleast be able to have some time with my beautiful and pregnant fiancee. Look how desperate I've become since moving in with the parasite family. I was willing to start a war and sentence my friends and future family to death so I would be able to be with my Leah and enjoy some quality time with her.

When my eyes landed on Seth I was about to open my mouth and tell him off. Then I saw his expression and a wave of fear tinged with suspicion crept up my spine. Leah must have felt the same way because she took a step towards her brother. "Seth?"

The youngest wolf raised his eyes to look at his sister. He had dark circles under his eyes and they were puffy and swollen as if he had been crying. "Leah I tried to talk to her I really did. She wouldn't listen to me at all. They got to her first before I could. They spewed their lies and I couldn't-I I couldn't..." His words trailed off turning into a strangled sob.

Leah had finally reached her brother. She folded her arms around him and whispered softly in his ear. I felt a swell of pride thinking how someday Leah would be like this with our child. She could be so loving and nurturing when she wanted to be. She would make a great mother to our kids. I couldn't have chosen anyone better.

"Seth your not making sense." Leah continued to speak in her soft tone while leading her brother to the couch and plopping down beside him. "Take a deep breath and relax. Whatever happened cannot be as bad as you make it sound. Now tell me what happened to have you this rattled."

The boy didn't speak instead choosing to stare at his hands for a few long and tense moments. Finally he reached into his pocket and pulled out a thin white envelope. _To Leah, _was scrolled across the front of the sealed letter in elegant cursive hand writing. Seth took another long look at his hands which were clenching the envelope before handing it to Leah.

I knew that whatever this envelope contained must be really bad if it had Seth this quiet. Seth was usually a happy and energetic kid with a fondness for bloodsuckers. He always had a smile and you couldn't shut him up no matter how hard you tried and trust me, I had tried many many times before.

I sat down next to Leah without speaking a word. Something in my gut told me this was worse than anything I could think of. A part of me wanted to take the letter from my fiancee and throw it in the Cullen's fancy fire place. She didn't need anymore stress in her life and I senced this envolope was filled with nothing but stressful words waiting to jump out at the both of us.

I watched with dark and worried eyes as Leah slipped her finger under the edge of the envelope and teared it open. The ripping of the fragile paper was the only sound in the room besides our breathing. The tension was thick as congealed blood and for a minute I wished the emotional rapist leech was here.

If something goes wrong and upsets Leah it could hurt our unborn baby. His ability to calm may become very useful. I hoped it wouldn't reach a point were he needed to calm the love of my life because me being the stubborn jackass I was, I'd refused to let him or any of the other leeches give me their cellphone numbers in case of emergencies. I had been sure I would be able to handle anything thrown our way.

A bright smile appeared on Leah's face as she unfolded the letter. "It's from mom." She said with a happy tint in the tone of her voice. Her eyes were bright as she started reading the letter outloud for my benefit.

_Dear Leah,_

_I wish I had the strength to come over and tell you this to your face. Being my daughter I know you deserve nothing less. Yet I can't bear to face you right now. I wouldn't be able to stand the pain you will no doubt be in after hearing my next words._

Leah paused to glance in my direction. I could see the happiness in her eyes had dimmed and her lips turned down into a half frown. I placed my hand on her thigh in a way to tell her she should continue reading. There was no use in stalling. It was just better to get it over with. Much like pulling a band aid off quickly and dealing with the stinging pain instead of slowly which only made it worse in the end.

_When you were younger and still human, I used to dream of the day you'd make me a grandmother. I had a speech all ready since the day you were born. I would sit down across from you and pass on my words of wisdom. My years of experience as a mother would be put to great use in calming your fears._

_I'd teach you how to knit booties and cute little sweaters for the youngsters. When you went into labour I would be there holding your hand each step of the way. And when your baby let out it's first cry as it entered this world, I would cry tears of great joy._

Leah again paused and I noticed Seth was hugging her side tightly. I thought she was comforting him again before I saw her lower lip trembling and realized it was he who was comforting her this time around.

_As I sit here now I will admit I am crying though these tears are not of happiness. The tears falling onto this paper and forever staining it are ones of pain and betrayal. Leah you are my daughter and first born child. I will always love you no matter what but I cannot condone you having this baby._

I felt fire flow threw my viens as I read the words Leah spoke outloud. How could Sue Clearwater do something as careless and cruel as this? Did she know how this letter could destroy her pregnant daughter?

Leah had lost so much already in her short life and I wasn't sure exactly how much more she could take. Leah was the strongest woman I know. Hell, she was stronger than most men I knew, but like I said people can only take so much before the weight crushes them.

_I know you will want a reason as to why I feel this way and so I shall give you one. No, I will give you a few reasons Leah because I need you to understand. I may be selfish in your eyes right now and I do not blame you for seeing me as such. Still, I feel I must try to justify myself. Even with all my selfishness I still love you very much and I cannot stand the idea of you hating me._

_As a Quilette and protector of our tribe, your first priority should be protecting your people even at the cost of your own happiness. Your father cared about our people enough that he knew in the long run his life was not as important as his people. He died doing the right thing for the Quilette tribe._

_If he was still alive to this day I know he would agree with me. Leah, this child you carry in your womb is dangerous. It's like a disease waiting for the right time to strike and destroy all the hard work of our people. A union between two wolves has never been heard of and it must be for a reason._

_Use your head Leah Clearwater. Now is not a time to be your usual stubborn self. Have you ever thought the reason Paul didn't imprint on you was because of the fact two wolves being together is against the laws of a shifters true nature? If shifters were ment to breed with there own kind don't you think Sam would have imprinted on you instead of Emily?_

A loud growl sounded in my ears and I was suprised to find the sound came from me. Was Leah's mother really blaming our falling in love for the reason Sam was being an obnoxious ass? Even if I had imprinted on Leah Sam would still be spouting these lies. My unborn child wasn't dangerous to the tribe. It was Sam's unhealthy fixation on my future wife and his petty jealousy which was the real danger.

_I told you from the start that Paul was all wrong for you. Leah there is something not right about him and you know it. What is to stop him from turning into his father? A raging alchoholic and abusive bastard? Is that really someone you want to end up with? Didn't your father and I raise you to be better than this? It shames to see you waste all your potential on someone like Paul. _

_I will never understand why you would not agree to let Sam and Emily help you. They were willing to look past the potential danger to help you raise your child because they know what it means to you to become a mother. How could you let your pride ruin your one chance for a happy ending?_

_I know nothing I say to you in this letter will change your mind. Because of that I have to say goodbye to you Leah. If you are going to have this child against the councils orders then I cannot let you into my home ever again. I want nothing to do with you or your child as much as it pains me to say these words. Unless you do the right thing for your people, your family, and your pack, this will be the last time you hear from me._

_I won't keep Seth from seeing you. I know it will kill him to be kept from you and your soon to be family. Seth is innocent in all of this and I do not see a reason to punish him because of your mistake. I won't hold my breath hoping you change your mind and do what is right. Just know that if you do I will be here waiting with open arms._

_Sincerely,_

_Susan Clearwater_

_P. S. Don't bother asking Seth about your baby blanket. I know I promised the quilt to your children but considering the circumstances I thought it was best for Emily to recieve the family heirloom. I hope you choose to do the right thing. One day you will see my side in all of this and maybe that will allow you to forgive me for what I had to do._

When Leah finished reading the letter she calmly folded it back up without speaking a word. She set the letter on the table before rising to her feet and walking to the stairs slowly since she was dragging her feet. I watched her climb up to the second floor before she disapeared around the corner. The sound of a door shutting softly and the click of a lock told me Leah wanted to be left alone.

TBC

**AN: My cousin typed this up for me. What do you all think about this developement? Was Sue to cruel? Do you think Sam and Emily lied and twisted the truth around? Tell me what you think about this chapter and how you beleive it will effect Leah.**


	6. Suprises Pt1

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

It's been two months since Leah recieved the letter from her mother stating she never wanted to see Leah, myself, or our unborn child ever again. Leah had tried calling her mother to talk to her and make her see reason but as soon as Sue heard her daughters voice she hung up the phone.

Leah had tried many times since then to get back into contact with her mother but it always ended the same way. Eventually my fiancee had given up deciding it wasn't worth the effort. She told me that she could be perfectly happy with just Seth, myself, Jacob, the Cullen's, and the other members of Jacob's pack as her family.

She tried to push her mothers abandonment to the side acting as if it did not have any effect on her. I knew otherwise because I knew Leah. When I watched her sometimes I noticed how she would watch Esme's interaction with her 'children' and an expression of envy would cross my she wolf's features for a brief moment. I could see how much Leah wished her mother cared about her the way Esme cared for her 'kids.'

I had gotten a similiar response to Leah's when I went down to La Push to speak with Sue. I may not like the older woman especially with how she treats her own flesh and blood daughter but I had not gone for my benefit. I had done it for Leah since I know how important family was to my fiancee. I knew Leah would never admit outloud how much she really missed her mom and I wanted to do whatever I could to make Leah happy. If Sue was the key to my soon to be wife's happiness then I would beg Sue Clearwater to listen if I had to.

So no matter how much I may hate Sue, I sucked it up and I did it for Leah. I held back all the cruel yet truthful things I wanted to scream at the older woman. Instead of kicking the door in I knocked and patiently waited for her to answer. I ended up knocking three times before Sue came to the realization I wasn't going to leave until she opened up and heard what I had to say.

The curtians of the Clearwater home moved slightly and I saw Leah's mother frowning at me before the curtian fell back into place and I heard her light footsteps getting closer to the front door. I began tapping my foot impatiently when she didn't open the door immediately. What was her hold up? Did she think I was going to pull a Sam Uley and scar her like he had done to Emily?

Finally after a couple of minutes she cracked open the door and poked her head out so she could glare at me. The one thought that swam through my mind was Leah must've gotten her very scary glare from her father. "What are you doing here? I know you aren't the brightest boy around but I thought even _you _would get the message loud and clear. As long as you and my daughter plan to let that _thing _be birthed, I want nothing to do with either of you."

It took everything inside of me to not phase and attack this heartless, cruel, and cold imitation of a mother. With I sigh I finally managed to compose myself. "Sue I can only guess what Sam and Emily told you and I'm not going to bother trying to change your mind because if your anything like Leah I know it would be a useless effort on my part. So what I am going to do is tell you this, if you ever hurt my fiancee again I don't care if your human and Seth and Leah's mother, I will torture you slowly so you can feel every ounce of pain I inflict on you."

I mentally cheered when the older woman flinched at my harsh words. "You see Sue, something you need to know is I don't like you. I've never liked you and I thank god Leah took after Harry and not after you. Back to what I was saying before; I don't like you and if you do one more thing which causes Leah or our child distress I can promise you now they will never find your body." Then I had turned my back and walked away without another word.

That had been almost two months ago and Sue hadn't had any contact good or bad with Leah or I at all. I have to say I preferred it that way anyways. Still I worried Leah was silently stressing over the situation with her mother and that concerned me a great deal. My fiancee had enough stress in her life without pouring more on top of what's already there to begin with. My son or daughter did not need anything causing their mother stress which could end up being harmful to both mother and child's health.

I suppose that is why I am doing what I'm doing in the first place. I would do whatever it took to see Leah happy and content once more. So here I stand with the rest of the Cullen's waiting for Leah to come downstairs so we can give her a gift we've all worked hard on. Many hours of thought and preparation went into this present and it had been my idea. Yeah I know it must come as shocker knowing Paul the shifter actually has a caring and thoughtful side to his personality. What can I say? I just have many different sides that few people ever get to see.

As if on cue, Leah appears at the top of the stairs. She looks haggard with dark circles under her eyes. She is dressed in loose fitting black sweat pants and one of my oversized t shirts. Her baby bump was barely visable through the fabric but if you looked really hard you could see it. When she noticed all of us gathered at the bottom of the stairs she sent us a suspicious glare. "What's going on? Who did you kill?" When my smile widened her glare turned into a frown. "Crap! I was only kidding but with your crazy 'I know something you don't' smile on, I am wondering if you really did kill someone."

Rolling my eyes I let out a laugh. "If I killed someone I doubt Dr. Leech M. D. would be standing her with a smile too. Well he might be if I let him have the body to do his leechy experiments on." I had this theory Carlisle was secretly creating a Frankenstien creature in his basement. "To answer your question though Leah, no I did not kill anyone today. I have a present for you."

"Should I be worried?" Leah asked while raising her eyebrow.

Before I could answer Esme stepped forward with Alice and Rosalie. They handed Leah a baby blue box that was almost flat and covered in multi colored ribbons. Leah gave us all one more suspicious glance before gently pulling the lid off and peering inside. Her expression went from suspicion, to confusion, then finally to happiness all in less than ten seconds.

"So do you like it?" Esme asked with a nervous grin.

TBC..

**AN: So I cut off without letting you know what the present is but I wanted to hear your guesses! Also my laptop cord fried itself so I am waiting for my new one to come which should be here in a few days and until then I am borrowing my baby cousins laptop. I broke this chapter in half cause I wanted to post something and I plan to make the next chapter really cute and sweet and hopefully longer.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	7. Suprise pt2

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

"You guys did this for me?" Leah asked looking up from the box to stare at us in suprise. When her eyes landed on me she smiled and shook her head. "This was your idea wasn't it Paul? Your a big old softie you know that right? If your not careful you will ruin your badass wolf image."

I rolled my eyes and stepped forward to envelope her in my arms. "Baby I'd die for you or haven't you gotten the message yet?"

Kissing the top of her head I changed subjects because I knew Leah didn't like getting all gushy and emotional infront of the bloodsuckers or anyone for that matter. She tended to rather keep our private life private the best she could living with a mind reader, someone who can feel emotions, and a phychic. Not to mention everyone in the household had super hearing. Later when we were alone I knew Leah would show me exactly how she felt about our gift.

Leading her to the couch we all surrounded her. I watched as she pulled out the baby quilt and ran her hands over the soft material. Leah gently lifted the blanket as if she were afraid she may tear it if she wasn't careful. I wanted to smile when I saw her eyes light up in a way they hadn't since the whole situation with Sue.

"The backround was all Paul's idea dear." Esme said while sitting next to Leah on the couch. She pointed to the wolf covered backround of the quilt. Each wolf was a different color the only color wolf missing was black. I hadn't wanted anything remotely Sam related near my kids blanket. "He thought it would be a good way to represent your history as wolves."

Leah raised hers eyes to wink at me. "He just wanted to get in my good graces. He knows that I'll thank him later."

The mind reader flinched and covered his eyes with his hand. "Leah please keep the images PG rated thank you very much."

I slapped Edward Cullens shoulder in a manly gesture. A gesture I was posotive he'd never experienced before. "Oh grow a pair. Just because I'm hotter than you are and I got the sexiest girl ever doesn't mean you need to act like you got a stick stuck up your ass all the time. Loosen up and maybe we could be friends one day. The sooner you realize my girl knows I am a sexy beast the better."

The mind rapist mumbled and shook his head. "You got the beast part right."

Remember the super hearing I mentioned? Well everyone heard Sullen Cullens comment and laughed. All except me that is. I glared at the mind rapist hoping he would burst into flames until I heard my fiancee speak to the motherly leech about the baby blanket.

"What are all these other patches?" My she wolf questioned running her fingers over the sewn pictures.

Dr. Leech answered her this time. "Well we wanted you to know Leah that you, Paul, and your child are a part of our family. Each of us made you a patch on the quilt as a way of showing you we care. I do hope it doesn't offend you in anyway. Esme and I see you as another daughter and Paul a son. We'd be honoured to call your child our grandson or granddaughter."

This time I was the one who felt uncomfortable. I'd never really had much of a family with a drunken abusive bastard as a father and my mom worked two jobs to keep me fed so I did not see a whole lot of her. She was a good mom as far as moms go I guess but we had never been close. No siblings either and because of that I basically grew up with only myself as company. Maybe that is why I can be a dick at times.

Anyways until I found Leah I never thought I could have a family. Never thought it was something I wanted until I found her and now it's all I dream about. Leah, our baby, and as much as I hated to admit it, the Cullens were the family I never knew I wanted but am overjoyed that I have. _Mind reader you ever tell anyone what you heard and I'll set you on fire dick first. _I added as insurance that my secret would remain secret.

"Check mine out first!" I heard Emmett before he shoved me out of the way to reach Leah. "It would've been a whole lot cooler but mom made me redo it four times because she said it wasn't baby friendly. I told her I was only trying to teach your kid how to be kickass and she deemed it inappropriate. She told me no blood and guts allowed which sucks cause my first square was Sam ripped to peices."

The giant leech pointed to a square in the far left corner of the blanket. The square was the color bright red and inside was a little grey wolf so obviously a baby standing over a vampire. The little wolf wore a belt which said 'world champion' in gold writing. From the picture you could tell it was done in a hurry the detail was basically none existant. Yep Emmett had made this one.

Leah laughed as she studied the minature vampire. "Bronze hair? Are you saying my kid is beat up the mind reader? I love my kid even more than I did before."

Emmett grinned like an idiot and nodded. "Well Eddy is the weakest of us so I thought your kid could kick his ass while still in diapers."

"Laugh it up idiot." Edward Cullen snapped shoving his brother out of the way. "Leah's child will have a love for music and therefore it's going to love my picture best. Why settle for brute strength when you can have art in your life?"

Replacing his brother next to Leah the mind rapist pointed to his square on the quilt next. The backround was baby blue and covered in music notes of various colors and a silver piano in the center. "Doesn't it just raidiate intellegence? Your baby is going to be smart Leah and I will teach him the love of music."

I could only watch in amusement as Edward was thrown out of the way by Rosalie. "She wants her baby to be smart not gay." The blonde stated before pointing to the center square which was a light pink.

Rosalie must beleive the baby to be a girl. Inside the overly girly square was a princess or what I could guess to be a princess it was wearing a tiara driving a red convertable. When I raised my eye brow at the blonde leech she shrugged in response.

"I wanted the little girl to know she can still be beautiful and love cars. A princess has to have a nice set of wheels and when she turns 16 I am getting her an exact copy of my car. She will be like my sister." The way the leech stated that made me realize she really wanted this baby to be a girl. If I did have a son I'd have to make sure she did not chop off his baby penis or something in attempts to make it a girl.

Before I could come up with a smartass reply Rosalie was pushed out of the way only to be replaced by Jasper. He was silent as he pointed to a square which in reality was the rebel flag with a canon in the center. After Leah slapped him upside the head he smirked and spoke one sentence. "The mini wolf needs to know the South rules and was robbed in the war and I am only stating the truth darlin'."

In the blink of an eye maybe less the littlest Cullen had taken her husbands place. Her square of the quilt did not suprise me at all. It was samples of different fashions such as Gucci among others. I tuned out her fashion babble that lasted five mintues until finally the doctor saved us all and took her place.

The doctors patch was my favorite. His had a green backround with an apple wearing a stethascope. I thought it was pretty cool and if I liked it I knew my kid would as well. It was a private joke ya know an apple a day keeps the doctors away? Well my version was an apple a day keeps the bloodsuckers at bay. My version was wicked and totally kicked ass.

Finally Leah's eyes landed on Esme's square. A soft yellow backround and a teddy bear with fangs and yellow eyes. Who knew mama leech had a sense of humor? She hadn't let anyone see her square until now and I am glad it was a suprise. I getter gayer by the second as I say this but it did have a cuteness to it. The blanket was wierd but that's our strange family. Who knew what normal was anymore?

"You know what I think?" Leah said hugging the blanket close and looking at us all. "I think my kid is lucky to have such a fucked up family. Thank you all for this. It's the best blanket any wolf kid could ever want."

TBC...

**AN: So there is the blanket! What did you all think? Please R&R like always!**

**Next chapter will be more emotional and indepth I promise! I kinda need ideas though what do you all wanna see next?**


	8. Nightmares and Phone Calls

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

_"She'll never love you Paul. Your no good just like your father!" Rose Meraz my grandmother on my fathers side sneered at me from the doorway of her home._

_Sam wrapped his arms around Leah's waist and kissed her pulse point. "I had her first and I will have her last."_

_"I'm sorry but something is wrong." A doctor in a white lab coat looked over the ultrasound pictures. "Your child isn't human."_

_"Leah?" I was hovering over my fiancee's unconsious body. Blood was pouring out from her mouth and no breath sounded from within her chest. "Leah baby wake up!"_

_Carlisle Cullen pulling a sheet over the life of my life's dead body. "She's gone."_

_"My baby where is my baby?" Leah Clearwater cried hysterically as Jacob Black restrained her and I gave the stillborn to Carlisle._

_"You can never go back to La Push. Your family is an abomination!" Old Quil sneering down at Leah and I from his council seat._

_Everyone I cared about was spread out on the ground around me dead. Blood was everywhere and some of them were missing limbs or if they happened to be a shapeshifter they were caught in mid change. Even the leech family lay in peices. The mindreader and midget nothing more than piles of ashes._

_My child, a girl, standing with arms outstretched her clothing soaked in the packs blood. Seth Clearwater or his head anyways held in one of her tiny hands. "Daddy don't you love me anymore?"_

Shooting up in bed I tried to catch my breath. I couldn't seem to stop my heart from wanting to break it's way out of my chest. Sweat covered my body from head to toe and holding my hand up in the dim light of the room I saw my hand to be shaking.

The past few days my nightmares have been getting more intense and _real. _I could feel them as if they were actually happening. The words echoing in my mind even hours after I awoke. Haunting me in the daylight hours as if to steal the happiness I had found with Leah.

_Leah. _Rolling on my side I looked at my still sleeping fiancee. _Leah. _What would I do without my bitchy she wolf? What if this pregnancy killed her? Would our baby come out alright or would it end up to be the monster Sam Uley claimed? Would Leah's mother ever talk to her again? Would Leah and I ever be able to go back home?

These questions and a thousand more plagued my mind. I couldn't trouble Leah with my worries since she had to much on her mind already. I had been raised knowing men needed to be strong to take care of the woman they ended up with. The men had to carry the the weight of all troubles on his shoulders. To shield the women from any pain. Leah would call me a pig headed male for thinking this way but it is how I was raised.

I know Leah is strong and can handle anything that may be thrown at her. After everything she has had to deal with these last few years I know from experience how tough she is. She has handled Sam and Emily choosing eachother over her, her father dying, turning into the only she wolf ever known to exist, falling pregnant, leaving her home, having her mother abandon her, and rooming with a bunch of blood suckers. Yes my she wolf has known pain and hardship in the past.

I know all this and still I cannot work up the nerve to express my fears to her. It would only cause her pain and I won't do that. I vowed to myself a long time ago I would never let anyone or anything ever hurt Leah Clearwater again and that included me. Protecting my fiancee ment not only protecting her from outside pain but from myself as well. Hell it included protecting her from causing herself pain too.

"Paul..love you...hurt me I will kill you..." Leah mumbled in her sleep and I couldn't help but smile. Even in sleep she was still the Leah I'd fallen in love with.

My fears were stupid because this was Leah after all. She was way to stubborn to die. If she death came for her she'd flip him off before walking away in the other direction. If our child wasn't exactly normal she would take a deep breath and analyze the situation until she found a way to work around any problems. Leah would handle things just like she always did. I would be by her side and together we would make it.

A vibrating sound from the night stand caught my attention and I grabbed my cell phone. Who was calling at this hour? Looking down at the caller I.D. I saw **Sam Uley **blinking back at me. My fist clenched around the phone and I contemplated not answering at all. I had nothing to say to that douche bag and he knew it.

Yet I worried what would happen if I did not answer. Would he come here? I couldn't have that so I answered with a growl in my words. "What do you want you son of a bitch?"

The reply was simple. "You and I need to talk. Come to La Push right now or do I need to come there?"

My growl deepened but I quickly reigned it in because I did not wish to wake up Leah. "Listen here Uley you are no longer my alpha and that means you can't order me to do a damn thing anymore."

I could hear Sam return my growl with one of his own. "We can do this the hard way or we can do this the easy way. Either you come speak with me or I come pay Lee Lee a visit. Which would you prefer?"

"Fine I'll meet you in La Push in and hour. If you come near Leah I'll kill you but not before I feed Emily to you peice by peice." I snapped clicking the phone shut.

Turning to Leah I caressed her cheek with my fingers. She'd be pissed of course but I was doing this for her. I was doing this to keep her and our child safe. If something did happen to me I knew the leech family would have her back. "I love you Leah."

TBC..

**AN: So this was a bit different wasn't it? You got to see some of Paul's fears. Plus you get to see a Sam/Paul fight or maybe not fight in the next chapter. Let me know what you thought about this.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	9. Readying For Battle With Backup

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

I had managed to sneak down the stairs and make it half way to the front door when a smooth southern voice stopped me dead in my tracks. "Going for a midnight stroll? You know for some reason I don't think that is the case at all."

I turned to see Jasper Hale staring at me before a wave of guilt washed over me. Damn that emotionally overdosed leech. He wanted to make me feel guilty enough so that I would end up spilling my guts to him. He must know I was up to something since he had the creepy ability to feel what I felt when I was feeling it.

Jasper could feel in this very moment my fear, worry, guilt, anger, regret, and intense love and devotion to my wife to be. He obviously did not know the reasons behind my feelings but after all these years I had a hunch he'd become a pretty damn good guesser. The cowboy parasite also knew alot about Leah and I's current situation so I had no doubt he probably knew what was about to go down.

"Your going down to La Push aren't?" The dirty blonde southern blood sucker stared at me even more intensely than before as he turned up the guilt.

I gritted my teeth while trying to hold back from answering him. What I did was my buisness and had nothing to do with him. This was about protecting my family. If his little animal drinking pixie was in danger he'd go on a killing spree. We had even talked about it once when his wife had dragged my she wolf out for a day of shopping.

Somehow the topic of the Volturi came up and Jasper ended up telling me about Aro the creepy Dracula wannabe of a leader and his obsession with the littlest Cullen. Apparently leader of the evil leeches thought that the pixie of the veggie parasites would be an ideal member for his guard. Jasper also admitted he knew Aro wanted Alice has his mate as well even though he was already married. Aro thought she to be his perfect match.

My southern friend, (Yes I actually said friend so no need to check your hearing.) worried that one day Aro would get tired of waiting and make a move for his wife. The undead cowboy was sure that the Volturi had some sort of plan to get his brother the mindreader and his wife the physhic away from the rest of the family. Leader of evil in Italy would kill the others if that's what it took.

Jasper also admitted he'd toyed with the idea of contacting his ex Maria. Emotion boy thought she could create an army (with his help of course) which could take down the Italian human eaters. I told him that if something went down I would have his back. I knew if the Volturi found out about Leah's existance they would want her and probably our child as well. She was very rare being the only one of her kind.

Snapped out of my inner memories of my bonding with the male leech over talks of war I clenched my hands into fists when the guilt started to eat away at my insides. I even bit my tongue so hard I could taste the metallic tang of blood in my mouth. Finally I couldn't take it anymore. He would keep this up for hours if he had to and I had places to be and wannabe Alpha's to kill.

"Yes I'm going down to La Push and no you won't be able to change my mind. I know your family doesn't beleive in violence but I do. Mr. Left hook and Mrs. Right hook are my groupies. Sam needs to learn to stop fucking with my family." I cracked my knuckles with a growl.

The emotionally overdosed parasite nodded and clasped his hands behind his back. "I overheard the conversation between you two."

His expression turned appologetic and then concerned mixed with slight anger. "I thought maybe it was Jacob and I worried something had happened to Seth or Sue Clearwater. The only reason I listened in was due to the fact I thought I may have to come in and calm Leah down with my powers if something unpleasant had occured.

If I had known it was Samuel Uley I would've of minded my own buisness though I am glad I did not. You have to know this is some sort of trap Paul. I know all about ambush techniques and this screams trap. He wants to get you alone away from your allies. The shifter will not be alone you know this as well. You were a part of his pack for a long time and you know how he responds to threats."

Damn the cowboy with fangs was so right. I did know Sam because once I was Beta to his pack. His second in command and I knew all to well his techniques in battle situations. He _would never _risk taking me on alone. He _would _have backup even though at the moment I am not sure who would take his side. Most of the pack had switched to Jacob's side when the choice was offered.

"So what do you expect me to do?" I asked while slamming my hands against the back of the couch. It shook and looked as if it would collapse but lucky for me it did not. I wouldn't want to explain that one to Esme. "If I don't show up then he's gonna come here. I cannot and will not risk Leah in such a way. The last time that douche bag was near her he forced a kiss on her and tried to kill our unborn baby."

"I am not trying to change your mind Paul." When I raised my eyebrow at him he stepped forward letting his hands fall from behind his back. "What I am suggesting is for you to bring backup as well."

I furrowed my brow in confusion. "You want me to call Jake? He's in Seattle this week with Angela, Seth, and Seth's girlfriend. Embry and Quil went to Makah this week as well. There isn't really anybody I can call besides Jared and Kim would kill me if I involved him in a fight."

A noise from the stairs caught my attention. I turned to see Emmett and Edward Cullen at the foot of the staircase both with grins on their faces though Emmett's looked big enough to split his face in two. I knew that smirk of his. It was his fighting grin and then it me like a ton a of bricks. Jasper did not want me to call for backup but instead he and his brothers wanted to _be _my backup.

"Great plan you leeches who seem to have a death wish but what about the treaty?" I rolled my eyes showing them what I thought of their lack of common sense. They couldn't go into La Push due to the treaty they shared with the Quilette people.

Edward Cullen spoke this time instead of his emotional cowboy of a brother. "We would not be breaking any treaty. We hold no treaty with Sam Uley. It is with the Blacks that the treaty was made therefore Jacob would have to give us permission and wouldn't you know our luck? After a quick phone call to your pack leader we now _have _permission to enter La Push and Sam cannot do a damn thing to stop us. If he attacks myself or my brothers _he _would be the one breaking the treaty we share with Jacob Black."

I could feel a grin threatening to split my face in half. They were actually pretty smart for a group of dead men. Sam would be pissed to learn about this new treaty with Jake. To have blood suckers on his land would drive him to the edge of no return if he wasn't already there that is.

Before I could say anything Emmett Cullen the one Cullen who actually looked like what he often ate, (A bear because in all reality he was the size of one.) slapped the minder readers shoulder and pumped his fist into the air almost hitting the ceiling fan.

"Yes! Let's go kick some shifter ass!" I swear if he could he would be dancing around with excitement.

The mind rapist rolled his eyes at his biggest 'adopted' brother. "Emmett language please."

Emmett Cullen made a face at his brother when we headed out the door. Jasper strayed behind the other two so he could fall in step with me. He turned golden eyes in my direction. "This will work Paul."

I laughed though it held no humor. "It better because Leah's gonna kick my ass if any of us come home with even a scratch."

A barely visable smile appeared on the Southern blood suckers lips. He knew without a doubt in his diamond hard skull I was right. Leah would go scary she bitch if one hair on our heads was out of place. I silently prayed for this to go well yet did not hold my breath because things in Paul Meraz and Leah Clearwater's lives never ended simply.

TBC...

**AN: So what did you all think of this chapter? I bet everyone feared I was going to send Paul off to face Sam alone but I am not cruel! Well I'm not cruel to characters I like. Other characters are lucky to get out alive lol..jk..or am I? *insert evil laugh here***

**I do need advice as to who would be there to back Sam up? Any ideas? It does not have to be shifters either. It can be humans or even vampires maybe. Opinions and ideas are welcome.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	10. Interlude Leahs Dream

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

Leah's POV:

_Snow was falling all around and I could not see anything other than white. I should be cold since my feet were bare and all I had on was boxer shorts and a t-shirt. Maybe I should go inside and get something to wear but for some reason I couldn't remember which direction the house was in. _

_Spinning around I tried to catch a glimpse of my home in the distance but all I saw was a thick whiteness covering everything it came into contact with. I started to run because something was wrong. I needed to be somewhere but I could not remember where. All I knew was someone I loved to be in grave danger and I had to get to them. _

_I kept running but snow was all I could see for miles. I wasn't sure what direction I was going in. I could be running cirles for all I knew! Lettng out a scream of fustration I fell to the ground as tears started to pour down my face. This was hopeless! I was lost and I couldn't help those I loved if I were lost. What could I do? I couldn't make the snow disapear._

_"Leah Clearwater!" My head shot up as a figure appeared from the snow itself. There infront of me was Harry Clearwater. My father alive and well as he had been the day before his heart attack. Crouching down infront of me he rested his hands on my shoulders. "Since when has my daughter given up when the going got tough?"_

_"Dad!" Throwing my arms around the older man I held him close. I had missed him so much. "Oh dad thank god your here! Something is wrong and I don't know how to get home. I keep running but all I see is snow and I don't know what I am supposed to do. Mom won't talk to me anymore and-"_

_My father cut me off by taking my hand a pulling me to my feet. The expression he wore was stern and serious. "I will deal with your mother. I am going to see her as soon as I leave here. She doesn't understand but I will make her see."_

_Confusion took me over and I tilted my hand as my dad started to walk with me at a fairly slow pace. "Understand what dad?"_

_Pausing Harry looked down at my stomach with a soft smile. "How special your baby is Leah. My grandchildren will change history forever. Sam Uley is scared of change and he will threaten the life of my grand babies. I cannot allow this to be."_

_Squeezing my fathers hand I follwed him as he started walking again. "What can we do? Sam is head of the council for now."_

_"For now." Was dad's reply as he dragged me through the woods. _

_I noticed the snow had started to lessen and I could actually see others thing in the woods other than just piles of white snow. In a matter of minutes I was infront of the Cullen house. My dad released my hand and gave me one more hug. He brushed some snow off of my cheek._

_"I had hoped we could have more time to talk. There is so much I want to tell you Lee. My little soldier but it looks like your fiancee needs you." Dad motioned to the Cullen home. "Trust in the Cullen's Leah they will be all the family you need and trust in Paul. _

_I am so proud of you my little girl. Your going to be a great wife, mother, and leader to our people. You and Paul will change things for the better. You will help unite wolves and vegetarian vampires. You will help to make this world a better place just like I always imagined. I'm prouder of you than you can ever know Leah. And tell Paul he is like a son to me. Tell him I couldn't be happier he is your future husband. _

_Now go. I love you Leah and remember I am always with you no matter what. Please let Seth know I hear him every night when he prays. Tell him he is a strong man and he couldn't do any better as a son if he tried." He pushed me towards the house and when I turned around to tell him I loved him he was gone. _

_A lone tear slid down my cheek to land into the snow. When the tear hit the snow below a white glow surrounded me and a tug started in the center of my stomach. Everything grew hazy and before I knew it I was being pulled backwards and upwards._

Shooting up in bed my eyes landed on Paul's side of the bed which was empty. I growled and listened intently in the house for his heartbeat. Nothing. Flinging the covers off I jumped out of bed. Paul was in trouble. I could feel it.

Getting dressed I raced out of the room banging on the blood sucker's bedroom doors. "Gather the troops there is trouble!" I hollared while racing down the stairs.

Something in my gut told me I needed to hurry. Paul needed me. My family was in danger and my dad had come into my dream to warn me. Dad wanted to save me and warning me was the only thing he could do. He had called me his little soldier. That had to mean something. It was a clue. dad only called me a soldier during trying times.

When only the female leeches and Carlisle came downstairs I realized Emmett, Jasper, and Edward had gone with my fiancee. They were also in danger. Fuck I had to hurry I could feel danger in the are. Danger! Danger! It sounded in my ears as I pulled on my jacket. It counted down like the seconds on a clock.

_Paul you idiot! What were you thinking? I am __**so **__going to kick your ass when I get you home._

TBC...

**AN: A short interlude I hope you all like it. Leah's dad came to save them woo!**

**Please R&R like always!**


	11. Paul Tries To Talk

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

When we finally reached the La Push boarder Sam was waiting like I had expected. To my suprise he _wasn't _alone. Before you go thinking it, no, none of the wolf pack members had switched back to his side. Instead he had humans and some I recognized as Forks high students. _That smart S.O.B_. Much to my disapointment I realized Sam Uley was not as dumb as he looked.

Somehow he had known I wouldn't come alone. He must have known the blood suckers would have my back. My ex alpha probably heard from Old Quil that Jacob, Quil, and Embry would be gone this weekend along with Seth. Using what little brain he had he could only come to the conclussion the blood sucking Cullen kids would have my back.

That's where the humans come into play. If blood was spilled and any of the highschool kids bitten by one of the veggie leeches Sam would claim he had no choice but to kill them and maybe even me along with them. Who knows what lies he would spout in order to have the council believing him? He probably would not even have to lie that much. Everyone already knew how the council felt about the Cullen's along with Leah and I's child.

"I see you did not follow orders and come alone." My ex alpha crossed his arms over his chest.

Sam's foot beat against the ground rapidly. That little motion told me he was nervous. No matter how cocky he may act in this moment he knew the odds were not in his favor. Sure it wasn't five on one like he had hoped it would be. With the Cullen blood suckers watching my back it now stood to be five on four. Yet even though my group had the lower number we were the ones with the higher odds for coming out the victors.

I think Sam realized he wouldn't be walking away if he started something right now. He had to know from my time in his pack that I wouldn't be controling my temper. When I got angry someone always got hurt. It is why nobody other than Leah had ever purposely pissed me off. My fiancee is the only one who could ever get away with testing my patience.

"If you remember correctly I never was one to follow _your _orders." I snapped back feeling Jasper trying to control the situation with a calmness I did not want. "Did you call me here to appologize?"

Sam the douche bag chose to answer my question with one of his own. "Have you decided to leave Leah and do what is right by her?"

Rolling my eyes I sighed. _If something happens to me will you tell Leah I did try to do this the right way without violence? _I knew the mind rapist heard my mental question when he placed his hand on my shoulder. I shrugged it off cause from him it came off as kind of gay. The mind rapist had this thing about hugging and shit and I wasn't for that with anyone who had a penis.

Stepping closer to the treaty line I let my hands fall to my side. "Are we really gonna do this shit Uley? Can't you just let it go? Leah has moved on with _me _and we are getting married. You know our baby isn't the anti Christ your making he or she out to be."

Cracking my knuckles I let it known I was readying myself for his attack if my words did not change his mind. "I am giving you one last chance to go back to the way we were before this shit. We will never be friends Uley but you know that you _don't _want _me _as an enemy. Come on Sam and do what is smart. Turn your ass around and walk away.

Go back to the Elders and tell them you were wrong. Allow Leah and I to come home if we want to. Try to fix things with your wife. Try to get her to fix things with Leah if that is what you want. Get Sue to come around and see her daughter and maybe act excited about her grandchild. Do not start a war Sam. It is the last thing you want."

"You have no idea what I want!" The wannabe Alpha snarled and I had my answer.

As his fist flew in the direction of my face I really did hope Leah would know I had tried to do this the right way. I may hate Sam with a fiery passion but I did not want to hurt him. He had a kid on the way and a wife. His wife may be a muffin baking bitch but still. He should focus on the family he had in the making rather than revenge. Oh well I could not say I hadn't tried. That small bit of knowledge gave me comfort as I blocked his punch only to throw one of my own.

In the corner of my eye I could see my leech family moving forward as they played the part of humans about to take on other humans. I did hope they would try to control themselves. If Uley died I could deal with it but if they killed the human highschoolers I do not think I could have that on my concious. The humans had been drawn into this battle under false pretenses and I hoped the leeches knew it.

TBC...

**AN: So Paul gave Sam the chance to backdown but it did not happen. What do you all think should happen next? I have a few ideas but haven't decided for sure. I hope you all liked this chapter. **

**Please R&R like always!**


	12. If I cant

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

A shattering crack sounded around all of us as my fist connected with Sam's jaw and dislocated it. His head swung to the side before he reached out to slam his fist against the center of my chest. I could actually feel my heart skip a beat or two. If I had been a human he would've killed me. I managed to get back to my feet and to my great surprise I noticed all the humans were on the ground. I could hear them breathing so I knew they were alive and that is when I realized the scarred wonder had knocked them out with his power. He had relaxed them to the point they passed out from exhaustion. It impressed me he had thought of that.

I wondered why he didn't do it to Sam and soon realized that he understood this fight was my own. I needed to do this. "Looks like your team is down and out for the count. Do you want to do this the real way? Let's finish this up shifter style."

The heat rushed through my body which told me the change was taking over. I could feel my bones twist and change to allow my wolf form to take over. A growl erupted from my chest as I shifted my paws in order to get a better grip on the ground underneath my wolf feet. My eyes met those of Sam's wolf as we snarled and suddenly lunged at each other. My teeth sank in the fur of his throat before I shook my head back and forth. He body jerked from side to side like a rag doll.

A stinging sensation suddenly popped on where my right shoulder blade would in in human form. My ex alpha had managed to bring one of his hind legs up and dig his claws in pretty deep. I could smell the salt of my own blood as it leaked down my fur causing it to become matted and tinged an odd pink color. I howled after releasing from my hold. Barreling forward I rammed my head in to his chest cavity and he was sent flying backwards.

I thought the fight was just getting started and then suddenly she was there. She wasn't in her wolf form and she had not come alone. The women of the Cullen household had followed her. "Paul you fucking idiot why did you come here? You know I need to get you a collar with a matching leash."

I whined as I limped over to her. A snarl sounded behind me and suddenly a black blur flew towards Leah, though I managed to jump in front of her and take most of the force from the blow. I could feel three of my ribs break, but I shook it off. I knew I would heal sooner rather than later and right now I had to concentrate on the fight. Or that is what I had been planning until someone stepped out of the woods behind Sam holding a shot gun.

Billy Black complete with his wheelchair had a shot gun aimed at Sam. For a second I wondered if I was seeing things. "Sam Uley you are to back down right now. I am not above shooting if you attempt to hurt Leah or Paul in anyway. You have broken the treaty and you are lucky I don't hand you over to the Cullen's."

I phased back to human form and found myself on the ground. Something was wrong and I looked down at my side. Blood came out of a hole that had not been there before. I looked up to Leah who was staring at the wound in shock. "Well that can't be good. I think he got me really good Lee."

My fiancée knelt down beside me. I felt strange as if the world was fading out around me. I don't even remember how I got the wound, but I was pretty sure it had been made by claws. "Paul I need you to keep your eyes open for me. Keep them open do you hear me?"

The air around me shifted and suddenly I was flying. I was being taken away and I could hear Leah's voice as if she were right next to me. "Run fast mind rapist he is losing a lot of blood. If I lose him because you run like a girl then I swear to god I will make you a girl in the most painful ways possible."

If I could've I would've smiled, but that would take strength and I did not have any left. I would pay to see Leah do some of the things she threatened to do. "Told you I would always fight for Lee. I told you that I would always take care of you and I did. If I look bad then you should look at the damage I did to him."

"He is talking so that is a good sign." I recognized the voice as the mind raping leeches. "Jasper is calling Carlisle and he will meet us at home. He says that Paul may need some blood. I am guessing you are willing to give some of yours?"

"No." I groaned as I heard their conversation. "I'll heal and I don't want something bad to happen to the baby."

"Well I don't want anything to happen to you." She muttered and I wanted to reach out to touch her, but I felt so heavy.

I had never lost a fight before and I figured that I must be hurt really bad if she wasn't screaming at me. I tried to tell her I love her and yet it never came out only the reassuring blackness came and I was pulled away from Leah and in to the unknown. My last conscious thought had been directed to Edward Cullen. _Take care of them if I can't do it._

TBC…

**AN: I updated this and I had to force myself to do it. Sorry if it is crappy, but the next chapter will be better. I wanted a short fight and for Billy to be involved. The next chapter will be better and Leah gets a surprise visitor as she waits to find out if Paul is ok or not. I am not sure if I should have this chapter in her POV and then add her visitor. I will probably go that route. Let me know what you think.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

**AN: I know it has been forever since I updated this story and yet I have been getting reviews to do exactly that and so I did.**

Edward made it back to the Cullen house quicker than I could, but not my much. I may have even beaten him if it hadn't been for my gigantic stomach, but it wasn't a race and so I did not choose to dwell on that fact. Right now the _only _thing which concerned me was my fiancée. He passed out a few minutes before we reached the Cullen house and his breathing had become very shallow. I'm so afraid that I am going to lose him, but I can't afford to think like that right now. I had to try and stay positive, which was a new thing for me and yet I was pretty sure that I could do it if I tried hard enough and right now Paul needed me to be strong for him and the last thing I would do is let him down.

What had he been thinking agreeing to meet Sam? He had to know it had been a trap. It was like a neon sign in the sky alerting the entire human population to the fact this had been one big set up and yet he had gone anyways. A part of me understood the need he had to protect his family, because honestly, if our positions are switched I would have done the same thing. Well, I would have done it better since I would have created some sort of backup plan, but in the end I would've done the same thing even though it was against my better judgment. Still, just because I understood the reasons behind his actions, it did not mean I forgave him for going without telling me. He could very well die because of this and what would I do then? I am not sure I could go on living without him let alone raise our child, but I would have to wouldn't I? I would have to raise our child alone with no father and that's the last thing I wanted.

When I finally made it back to the house my plan had been to go in and check on my fiancée, but much to my annoyance, it appeared as if Carlisle had asked Edward to keep me out for the time being, which was bad for the mind reader because we both knew that if I _really _wanted to get in to that room then there was no way he would be able to stop me. "Leah, he wants to make sure he has Paul in stable condition before you see him. It will do no good for you to go in there while he is working. The only thing it will do is cause him to become distracted and that is the _last _thing anyone wants right now considering who he is working on. It's best if you just stay out here with me for a while."

I set my hands on my stomach before sending a menacing glare his way. "If it were the love of your life in there we both know you wouldn't let _anything _or _anyone _stop you from getting in to that room. I _need _to be in there mind rapist. I have to know that he is alright. He went there tonight because of me. It's my fault he is fighting for his life. All he wanted was to keep me and our baby safe and it may cost him his life. Do you have _any _idea how that makes me feel?"

The bronze haired vampire frowned wishing that he could say something to help me I was sure, but the sad fact was there was not anything he _could _say. "I will not stand here and lie by telling you that I know what you are going through because we both know that would not be the truth. I have no idea what you are going through and I cannot begin to imagine how hard it must be for you. What I do know is that Paul wanted me to watch out for you until he was better and if he were able to right now, he would be telling you to stay out here until Carlisle was done, but considering he is unable to that, I have to do it for him. I know the last thing you want is to be stuck out here, but I need you to think of your child. Can you do that for me Leah? I don't want to be forced to restrain you and give you sedative unless I have to, but I will if given no other option."

"For my baby." I whispered taking a step back and looking down at my stomach. He had a point. I had my child to look out for as well and like he had said, there wasn't anything I could do at this point for Paul and so I would only be in the way if I barged my way in there. The best thing, as much as I hated the very idea, would be to sit back and wait for news. "You're right as much as I am loathed to admit it. I am going to wait for news and since I don't want to sit alone I will allow you to be bath in my awesomeness."

"Well I thank for that Leah." Edward said as we sat down on the couch in silence.

Neither of us turned on the television since we were waiting to hear something, anything really. Even as the seconds ticked away as the silence consumed us, we still did not say anything though Edward did place his hand over mine in order to squeeze my hand, which was something I appreciated even though I couldn't find the words to relay my gratitude. All I wanted was for Paul to be alright and until someone told me what was going on, I wasn't sure I would ever be alright ever again.

TBC…

**Please R&R like always!**


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!

Flashes of voices came and went as an array of different colors exploded behind my eyes. I knew I was alive, but for whatever reason I couldn't seem to move nor could I seem to speak. Where was Leah/ was she alright? What about the baby? That bastard Sam Uley hadn't touched her had he? I swear that if he lay one finger on her I would tear him to pieces, regardless of the fact I couldn't seem to move right now. Nothing would keep from protecting my family and that included paralysis or whatever I happened to be experiencing right now. Before I worried about any of that though, I needed to listen to the voices to see if I could find out what was going on. Somebody had to say something about my fiancee eventually right? Since it wasn't as if I could force anyone to answer my questions I would have to use patience, man that sucked sweaty donkey balls. I absolutely detest being patient.

"There was severe damage to his-" I recognized the voice that was suddenly cut off as Carlisle. Okay good, the doctor would figure out what was happening because lets face it, dead or not, he is top notch when it came to him doing his job. Not that I would ever tell him that because I am who I am and it would ruin my image.

"Speak english!" The next voice I heard belonged to my fiancee and if I could smile I would because if she was bitching then she was fine. I never thought I would find a day when I longed to hear Leah's bitching and yet that day had come. "Is he going to live Carlisle? I don't need to hear the long drawn out version. All I need to know is that he is going to be fine. He is going to be fine right? Wait, why am I even asking? Of course he is going to be fine. There is no other way this story can go. Paul is going to live, we are going to get married, and he is going to be there for our baby. If you are going to say anything against my theory then I hate to tell you that you're wrong and do you want to know how I know that? i know that because I am right and if I am right, it's obvious you are wrong."

That was my Leah, if she felt that she was right about something then nothing anybody else said would penetrate her thick skull. It was one of things I loved about my she-wolf. She was stubborn to a T, but she wouldn't be Leah Clearwater if she was any other way than the way she happened to be and I never wanted her to change. If only I could tell her that, but that wouldn't happen until I was better, if I got better that is. Okay, come on Carlisle say something good and do it quick because lying here like a potato wasn't my idea of a good day. I needed to be up and doing something, preferably my fiancee, but at this particular point in time I wouldn't be picky as long as I could move.

Carlisle started to speak again and i listened with rapt attention, i mean really, what else was I going to do? "The good news is that his body is already healing and replenishing the blood he has lost. The bad news is there was some pretty severe spinal cord damage from how hard he hit the ground. I am not sure how fast that will heal or if it will even heal at all because of how bad it actually is. There is the risk that he could never walk again. Also, there was pressure from a clot around his spinal cord and that could have hindered any healing his body may have tried to do. Only time will tell if he will ever be as he once was."

I could hear my fiancee choke on a sob and the need to pull her in to my arms was almost overwhelming. "No you are wrong Dr. C. I know Paul, I know how strong he is and there is not a snowballs chance in hell he won't ever walk again. I don't care what your medical expertise or whatever says; this is Paul Lahote we are talking about and telling him he won't ever walk again is like putting a challenge right in front of his face and I've never known him to let any challenge beat him. He is going to wake up and then you'll see; you'll see that he is one touch mother and he will be fine, he will be better than fine."

I couldn't have said it better myself if I had tried, Leah knew me better than anyone and it was almost as if she had plucked that thoughts from my head. I was going to walk again because there was no way i would allow myself not to. I mean my mom always used to tell me that I could do anything I put my mind too and since she had never lied to me I was going to hold true to that wise piece of advice. As soon as I could open my eyes and had regained some of my strength I would make damn sure I was up and walking again. I vow to myself here and now, the first time I hold my child in my arms I would be standing on my own to feet and the same went for Leah and I's wedding day. There was not going to be a wheelchair in my future if I could do anything to stop it.

"I sure hope that you are right Leah." The vampire doctor said and I could tell that he was saying this to keep her calm. Well I would show him, I would show anyone who doubted me. "Just know that whatever happens we are all here for you Leah. you are a part of our family and we can help you with whatever you, Paul, or your child may need. Regardless of the fact if he walks or not, we will always be here so you need not worry about doing this on your own."

"I won't have to do anything alone." My she-wolf stated stubbornly and if I could smile I knew i would be doing exactly that. "Like I said, he is going to be absolutely fine. You'll see and when you do, you'll wonder why you bothered arguing with me in the first place."

TBC...

AN: Hey people, I hope that you all enjoyed in this chapter. Okay, so I am going to be gone for a while because I am going to a hospital out of state tomorrow and I have no idea how long I will be gone for. I am bringing my Ipad, which is what I wrote this on, so I will try to update if I can, but I won't make any promises. Anyways, I would love to hear thoughts.

Please R&R like always!


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!

Despite what Carlisle told me the other day, I had absolutely confidence in the fact that my fiancee would soon wake up. The mind rapist had told us yesterday that at random times he could catch a thought or two in Paul's head. Carlisle was constantly assuring me that the only reason he was still in coma was due to the fact that his body was healing. Don't get me wrong because I was happy to know he was slowly recovering, but I needed my fiancee. Each day I was getting closer to my due date and the last thing I wanted to do was give birth to our child without him by my side. I knew the Cullen's would be here with me if worst came to worse, yet it wasn't the same and even though they were trying, they would never be able to be for me in the Paul was.

Since I was sitting next to him, I reached out to take his hand in mine. "You need to open your eyes you big dummy. I need you to open your eyes, your child needs you to open your eyes. What were you thinking when you went to confront Sam? You knew how how unstable he could be and yet you still went after him. You should have told me or gone to the Elders, but you didn't and now you are seriously injured."

I paused to wipe away one lone tear that was slowly falling down my cheek. I could not cry right now even though I wanted to. I needed to be strong for my baby and for my fiancee because when he finally woke up he would need support and I would be there to give it to him no matter what. Paul had been there for me through some of the roughest moments of my life and I would do the same for him. He was the most important person in my life even if it had taken me a while to realize that. now that I had found him there was no way I would allow myself to leave him. I decided to talk to him some more; maybe if I gave him a reason to live by talking about some of our happiest memories together and hopefully happier ones in our future. I needed to give him a reason to fight.

"Do you remember when we were in middle school and Mrs. Beach our english teacher paired us together as partners for the reports we had to do on each other?" I smiled at the memory and held his hand even tighter; the warmth coming off of his skin was comforting. "I think even back then we hated each other. I remember being so angry with you because you kept pulling my pigtails and you wouldn't take things seriously. Then I remember how we were supposed to interview both of our parents for the same paper, but your mother did not want to do it and of course your father was not around so my dad and mom told me that since they thought of you as a son you could interview them. From the very start it looks like we were meant to be together."

Again I paused though this time it was because I was getting choked up. I remember the breathing exercises I had been practicing for when I went in to labor. This was a lot harder than I had first anticipated because he was not talking back to me. There had been many times over the years I had wished for Paul Lahote to lose the ability to speak, but now was not one of those times. In fact it was the complete opposite; I would do almost anything to have him up and talking even if it was only so he could argue with me about nothing at all. An argument would be better than this deafening silence. i could not stand all this silence and I had the sudden urge to scream, but I managed to hold it in since all that would accomplish was having the Cullen's think something was wrong and come rushing up stars. I didn't need them catching me in such an emotional moment.

"Your child needs you to wake up Paul." I whispered pressing my lips to his forehead. "You know that I'm no good at begging or playing nice, but I am going to give it my best shot here. Look, I have no idea if you can ever hear me, but I will say it anyways. I need you in my life. I can't do this without you. I know everyone thinks that I am strong, and in some ways I am because I have to be, but you are the strongest out of the two of us. You have this strength I could only dream of having and you need to use that strength now. I swear if you would only open your eyes, I'd do anything you wanted. If you want to get married today then we will just as long as you open your eyes and come back to me baby. If you want to move away then we will. I will do anything you want if you will just wake the fuck up."

I waited a few seconds hoping that he would wake up and when he didn't I felt as if my heart was being ripped from my chest and all of my love and emotion being sucked out with a straw or something. It was as if I had a slow leak inside of me and it couldn't be fixed, at least not until Paul woke up. It was about ten seconds later I felt a small tug on my hand. When I looked down I saw his hand twitching and while his eyes would not open, this was better than nothing at all. I could feel a smile break out across my face as I squeezed back letting him know I was here and he was still loved.

"That is something I suppose." I muttered shaking my head. "I should have known you would find someone to annoy me. Of course you couldn't just open your eyes; no you had to be stubborn, but I will let you in on a little secret; you didn't annoy me because I am to happy knowing you are still in there. I told the leeches you could do this and I am so going to rub it in their faces when you wake up, but please don't rush your recovery. If you have to take it one baby step at a time I will understand and support you."

TBC...

**AN: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I would love to hear your thoughts on this one.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!

I can't be sure how long I was in that coma where I could hear everything going on around me, but not being able to interact. All I know for sure is that Leah never left my side, not even to sleep. Since I could hear conversations taking place I knew she had argued with the blood drinking doctor when he suggested she sleep in a real bed and not the cot she'd had Emmett bring up for her. My fiancee was being stubborn and if i could have I would've made her follow his orders, not only for her sake, but for the sake of our unborn child as well? What could she possibly be thinking? She needed to take care of herself and by not sleeping much and only eating when one of the Cullen's, Jake, or Seth made her was not what I considered to be taking care of herself.

I think my concern for her is what kept me fighting to wake up. I needed to be there for her to make sure she did what was best for her health and I couldn't do that in a coma. Leah needed some to look out for her considering she never looked after herself. Despite what people might think of my fiancee, Leah cared deeply for the people in her life; she would do almost anything to protect those close to her even if it meant putting herself in harms way. Her determination to take care of the few people who actually meant something to her was one of the many qualities which made me fall in love with her in the first place. It was time for me to wake up; I don't care if my body is ready or not; the love of my life needed me and so I was going to be there for her no matter what. We had a future planned and nowhere in those plans was I in a coma or a wheelchair for that matter.

"Leah," I recognized the voice as belonging to Jacob Black and I had to wonder what he was doing here. Had something happened? "Lee, the Cullen's are worried about you and called me to ask if I could try to talk some sense in to you."

"If you are here to tell me to give up hope then you may as well leave right now because it is not going to happen." The edge in her voice told me that she was very close to snapping. I had been on the receiving end that look before and I can say what happens after if you push her to far; it wasn't something Jake wanted to deal with. "I know that Carlisle is a doctor and probably the best in the world considering how long he has been working in the medical profession , but I know Paul and I know that he is going to be fine. I can feel it in my very soul. I know he is going to be fine despite what anyone else thinks. He knows how much I-he knows better than to leave me. He knows how much I love him. I wish that you all would trust my judgement. Edward can sometimes hear his thoughts so that has to mean something right? it means that he isn't brain dead. If I thought for second there was no hope then I would do what would need to be done, but like I said, I know he is going to be fine."

I heard the alpha sigh. "It's been almost two weeks. I really think that you should-"

His sentence trailed off when she interrupted. "No offense or anything Jake, but to be honest I really don't care. He could be in coma for two years and I would still be here; I would still believe in him. You may as well hold your words of wisdom for someone who actually cares to hear what you think because i am not one of those people. I get that your worried Jake I really do, but unless you are going to be positive you need to keep quiet. Thinking or speaking in a negative way is not what Paul needs right now; he needs all of us to support him and believe in him and the fact he is going to recover."

That was my girl; if I could smile then I would. My she-wolf knew me better than anyone. If she said that I was going to be fine then I had faith it would come to pass. Okay, the first step would be opening my eyes right? I could do it if I tried I just knew I could. Leah had faith in me and that is all that mattered.I would do this little task for her, there was no way I was going to let her down. Focusing all my energy on getting my brain to follow the command that would my eyes, I pictured my fiancee in my mind. Seeing her seemed to give me a strength I hadn't even known I possessed as I felt the lids over my eyes starting to twitch and bits of light flashed in my eyes each time they cracked open even a little bit. Yes, I was finally getting there and while opening my eyes did not seem like that great a feat, but considering a few minutes ago I couldn't even do that, well I saw it as great progress.

Once I finally managed to open my eyes almost all the way, I worked trying to speak and found it a lot easier than I had first anticipated. It appeared now that my eyes were open the rest of my body started to wake up as well. Of course it hurt, but then again pain let you know you were alive and so for that reason alone I would grin and bear it. Better to be alive and feel pain than to be dead and feel nothing.  
"Uhh, my head is killing me." I mutter as I let my head fall to the side in order to look at the mother of my child. It wasn't exactly what I had intended my first words to be, but they had just popped out and it was not as if I could take them back. "Leah baby, are you alright? Is the baby okay?"

My soon to be wife looked at me with a mix of amusement and relief. "You just woke up from a coma and you're worried about me? You should be concerned with getting better Paul. Worrying about me is not going to do you any good. Both the baby and I are perfectly fine thanks to you. I understand why you didn't tell me what was going down."

I went to say something, yet whatever I'd been planning to say flew out the window when she punched my arm so hard I knew it was going to bruise. "Ow! What the hell was that about Leah?"

"I said I understood, I never said I wasn't pissed." She replied with a scowl before punching me again. "Don't you dare ever do something like that to me again, do you understand? Oh and Jake, you know I love to gloat so I am going to do it now; I told you so."

TBC...

**AN: Hey guys, I hope that you all liked this chapter. I knew you all wanted him to wake up and so you got your wish. Anyways, let me know what you thought.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!

Paul's POV-

"This is so not fair, its blackmail!" Usually I wasn't one to whine because lets face it, whining is not manly, but in this moment I felt I had the right to complain and whine since my fiancee was totally not being fair. "I am still recovering from my injuries and doesn't that automatically mean you should do whatever I want to give me a reason to get better?"

The look on her face told me I was oh so wrong about my statement. "First off all, even if you were dying I would never do everything you asked of me because I don't roll that way and you know it. Second off all, this is totally fair. For each step you take I will allow you to see one ultrasound picture. Don't think of it as blackmail, but rather as motivation. How badly do you want to see our baby?"

My jaw dropped and I was surprised it didn't hit the floor. Leah was really going to do this and she would not back down. I knew her well enough to know nothing could make her back down if she thought it was the right thing to do. "Is there really no other way?"

"Nope." She replied popping the p and taking a few steps away from as she held up the ultrasound pictures. "One step equals one picture."

I grumbled while using my arms to push myself off of the couch. I could stand on my own, but walking was a little bit harder. The injuries to my spine had left scarring and doctor leech could not tell us for sure it would go away, only time would tell. Taking a deep breath, I prepared myself to take one step forward. Pain radiated up and down my back, but at least I could feel anything at all so I considered it to be a plus. When my legs didn't give out right away I took one step toward my fiancee that left me breathless. Holding my hand out for one of the pictures, I awaited for my reward to be given and my fiancee didn't disappoint. Taking the fuzzy picture from her, I gazed down at our unborn child.

"Carlisle wanted to know if we wanted to know the sex, but I said I wanted to wait." She smirked before taking another step back. "I figured it may be something I could use as motivation for the next time. Oh and before you think you can weasel the information out of one of the Cullen's, I already swore them to secrecy and considering they are more frightened of me than you, you've got absolutely no chance of finding out until I want you to. Now if you want to see another picture you have got to take another step for me. In this one you can see the entire outline of their little body."

Despite the pain in my body, I managed somehow to take yet another step. It was easier this time around. As soon as the picture was in my grasp, I felt a huge smile take over my face. Leah had been right; you could see the outline of our baby. Two perfect little hands with ten perfect little fingers. Two tiny feet with then little toes and one small head that I probably wrap my fist around if I tried. He or she was absolutely perfect. I felt a wave of pride swell up in my chest; Leah and I had created that little life.

"Wow." I stated before taking another step forward before Leah even had the chance to say anything. My desire to see the others gave me strength. "If I walk back to the couch can I see the rest of the pictures?"

My fiancee nodded and smiled as we both made our way back to the couch. She gave me the rest of the ultrasound pictures and we gazed at them together. "Doc says everything is where it should be. There are not any deformities or health problems he can detect right now. The baby was a little small, but it's normal at this stage, he thinks the baby will be fine, but if it's still underweight next time I have an ultrasound he is going to give me some vitamins to help out just in case."

"With the way you eat I am surprised the baby is underweight." I said rubbing her stomach. "I guess we will just have to get you to eat more mama wolf since we want our cub to be alright."

Leah snuggled up against my shoulder. "I promise to eat more if you continue to walk a little bit further for me each day. By the time this baby is born, you should be able to run in a marathon and come out the winner. It will be the first lesson you teach our son or daughter; you can teach them to never give up in any situation despite if all the odds are against you."

"You mean it's something we can teach them." I corrected before pressing a soft kiss to her forehead. "You and I are in this together. I won't end up like my father. If I need a father figure to take after then I choose your father. He was always a father to me, him and Billy Black. My mom never really knew how to do the mothering thing and so she let everyone else on La Push do it for her. We won't have that problem Leah because we were made to be parents. I promise you I won't allow you to end up like your mother if you swear not to let me end up like my father."

"That is never going to happen." She assured me and I believed her. I believed her because she knew me better than anyone else on this earth. "If I thought for even a second there was a chance of you turning in to him, I'd beat your ass black and blue until I knocked some sense in to you. I'll be the one who keeps you anchored to reality."

"I love you Leah and you can knock me senseless anytime you need to." I said pressing my lips to hers softly. "I hope you know I say this with only love in my heart, but if you start acting like Sue ill have to knock it out of you and yet I'll be sure to think of creative and fun ways to do it."

TBC...

**AN: Hey everyone, I hope you liked this chapter and as always I would love to hear your thoughts. The baby should be coming soon in the story so you get to see some mama and papa wolf action in the future.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!

"Leah, I wish you would think about letting me come with you today." Paul was sitting on our bed doing some basically stretches to get his muscles back up to perfect, while I tried to tie my sneakers; it was a lot harder than it used to be considering my stomach just kept growing as the pregnancy progressed. "The idea of you going to La Push alone doesn't sit well with me."

I sighed and sat up straight once I finally got my shoes tied. Leah one and sneakers zero! "I won't be going alone; Edward is going with me remember? Jake got permission from the elders. Besides, we won't be gone very long. I am just going to grab some of my things and then stop by your place to get the boxes your mom got all packed up for you. Seth is going to tag along and Jake said he will be patrolling in order to make sure Sam and Emily don't cause a problem. The sooner I get this done and over with the sooner we can get on with our lives and leave La Push behind us for good. This is a good thing honey and you know you're in no condition to make the trip. The best thing for you to do is stay here and work on getting stronger."

My fiancee let out a long suffering sigh and I knew he was about to protest. "If you tried to make me feel better by telling me the mind reader is going with you, well you failed spectacularly. Don't get me wrong or anything because you know I'm cool with him, but between you and me, he isn't exactly handy if a fight breaks out. Unless you want tips on hair care I don't see him as being much protection for you should something go down."

"Nothing is going to go down." I told him trying to hold back my laughter at his comment about Edward. If he thought he was funny then he would try to joke his way in to getting me to stay and I wasn't about to let that happen. "You shouldn't tease Eddie, if it was not for him and the other Cullen's we may very well be sleeping on the street inside a box and doing cheap tricks in order to get a couple bucks from people who feel sorry for us. He may not be a fighter, but he can read minds which is helpful in certain situations. If you don't start listening to me then I may take him and Alice to Vegas and hit up the casinos and whatever we won, well let's just say you wouldn't benefit from it at all. I'll buy something shiny, expensive, and completely useless for anything other than annoying you."

"Fine, you drive a hard bargain, but do what you want. Just promise me that you'll be careful and not do any heavy lifting." He muttered as his expression melted in to a very cute pout. "Let Ed carry all the boxes and just have fun ordering him around; I know how much you enjoy doing so."

"You know me so well." I replied with a smirk before leaning against his shoulder. "Babe, it's cute when you worry about me, but honestly you have nothing to worry about, well nothing to worry about today. My mother won't cause any trouble with Seth and Edward there. There are a few things I need. I need to get my CD's, some clothes that I hope to fit in to again after the baby comes, a few little nicknacks that mean a lot to me, and of course some things that belonged to my father along with pictures and whatever. Mom told Seth she was going to burn it all if I didn't come for it and knowing her, she would definitely do it. There are a few things I want for the baby when he or she is born. I have a little stuffed rabbit that I call Dr. Pepper my dad got me on my first day of kindergarten as a bride to get me to actually go. I've tried to give it to Seth, but he won't let me because dad gave it me and he has a stuffed bear he got from dad. I figured that we could give Dr. Pepper to our baby as a way to remember him. It's better than letting my mother burn him or letting Emily have him. She was always asking for it to give to her children some day. If you think it's a stupid idea then just say so and-"

I was cut off suddenly when I felt my fiancee press his lips against mine for a moment to stop the flow of words streaming out of my mouth. "I think that it's sweet you want our baby to have something which means so much to you. If you are going to go then I think it needs to me now before I regain my senses and keep you trapped in here so you are unable to go over to La Push. Call me when you get there and call me when you are headed back. If you don't I will hobble my way over in order to make sure that you're alright. I love you baby and when you see my mom, tell her I love her. I mean tell her if she isn't passed out drunk and if she is awake you should ask her to go in to the attic and get my old stuffed animals. I have two huge boxes and yes I know it isn't exactly manly, but I did collect them for a while. I have every beanie bear that ever came out and don't you dare laugh because I'll have you know some of those suckers are worth some big bucks."

Despite his comment I ended up laughing anyways. "You really shouldn't have told me that because I am going to use it as blackmail for the rest of our lives. On second thought, I'm glad you told me since more ammunition is never a bad thing."

TBC...


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!

"He was only concerned about your safety you know." I snapped my eyes upwards to glance at Edward who was driving since he didn't trust me enough to drive his precious car. "He loves you so much and if anything happened I doubt he would be able to ever recover. You should go easy on him. He has all these fears about ending up like his father. I know you feel as if he believes you are unable to care for yourself, but that is not at all true Paul knows very well you are capable of taking care of yourself and that is one of the things which worries him. He is afraid that if something goes wrong and you need help that you won't ask for it due to the fact that you will want to prove how strong you are."

I huffed and crossed my arms as we pulled in to the driveway of my mothers place. Apparently she was home which meant either she was going to pretend I no longer existed or she was going to scream at me for bringing shame to the Clearwater name. "I let you come with me today which shows that I am smart enough to take precautions. Anyways, it's not as if he could have helped much with moving stuff since he still has to use crutches. Plus my mom is home and I am pretty sure she wouldn't even let me get my stuff if he was here with us. She didn't want me to have anyone of it, but Seth wouldn't let her burn it. Paul would just end up getting in an argument with her and all I want is to get this done as quickly as I can so I can finally leave this place behind me once and for all. We will be able to get it done faster without him here."

Once we walked up the porch steps I knocked three times. Usually I wouldn't knock, but the last thing I needed was for my mother to go off about me entering the house without her permission. She would take any opportunity to put me down in some way. I would never say this out loud, but I was glad Edward was here with me. Hopefully his presence would get my mother to keep her mouth shut. She was terrified of the Cullen's so she wouldn't risk doing or saying something that could upset him, not that he would hurt a fly, but she didn't have to know that. What mom did not know wouldn't hurt her one bit.

Finally the door opened and there stood my mother with her arms blocking the entryway. My brother was behind her and I smile when he waved happily. I loved that kid so much and hopefully he would want to live with Paul and I when we finally got our own place. "Where's your fiancee? I thought he would be here with you to help soil the Clearwater name. Let me guess; I bet he is drunk or whoring around like his father. I'm surprised he has stuck around this long, but it won't last I'm sure. One of these days he is going to wake up and leave because the Lahote men are all the same. I am saddened for your child because if it's a boy then you have brought another Lahote bum in to the world, yet if you have a girl she will most likely take after you. At least Emily's kids will have me as a grandmother. At least I will have normal grandchildren."

Gritting my teeth I tried to remember that she was only acting this way to get a rise out of me and I wouldn't stoop to her level. I was not going to give her the satisfaction of knowing she could get a reaction from me. "I just came to get my things and them myself and my child will be on our way. You know what's funny though mom? When Seth gave me that letter you wrote, my heart broke. I realize that I am not the daughter you hoped I would turn out to be, but you are not the mother I had hoped for. In fact, I don't even think of you as my mother. I have someone who is everything I could have ever wanted in a mother and she sees me as a daughter. Esme Cullen is the mother I always wanted and hoped you to be. I know I was never good enough for you and I'm done trying. I am never going to gain your approval and honestly I don't want it anymore. I am going to be a great mother and my child will always know they are loved. We don't need someone like you in our lives if all you are going to do is bring us down. Paul is a wonderful man and I love him more than anything in this world. I wonder what it says about you since you like Sam Uley, a woman beater, liar, and cheater more than my fiancee who would never do anything like that. It really is a shame you see only what you want to see."

After I finished speaking I turned and headed up the stairs to my old room before she could say anything. The mind reader followed me and as soon as we entered my brother did as well and boy was he grinning ear from ear. "Did you see her face? She was shocked stupid when you stood up to her Lee. I don't think she expected that of you. You really told her off and I couldn't be any prouder of you. If she wants to act that way then it's her problem. I told her as much before you got here. I also told her that as soon as I can I am going to be moving out. Jake offered his place as did Embry and I think I am going to take them up on their offer. I can't live in a house full of hate anymore Lee I just can't. I think it will do me some good to get out of here."

"I do as well Seth." I told him before pulling him in to a hug. "I wish that I could have shielded you from mom, I tried, I really did, but in the end you still saw her true colors. After we get done here I have to go see Paul's mom, do you want to tag along?"

Seth nodded excitedly as he picked up a couple of boxes he had packed for me. "That sounds good with me. Hey Edward, do you think it would be cool with Carlisle and Esme if I stayed over tonight? I'd rather not stay here if I have another option."

The bronze haired vampire nodded. "My entire family loves you Seth, they will be thrilled if you stay over, especially Alice and Emmett considering you are only one who plays twister and other board games with them. We just purchased the kinnect for the X-Box and some dancing games and such."

Laughing, I shook my head before zipping up my suitcase. I had everything I wanted for the most part. If I needed anything else I knew Seth would get it for me so I would not have to deal with my mother or anyone else I would rather not associate with. "Come on Happy Feet, we should head over to Paul's place because he will start to worry if I am gone for too long."

TBC...


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!

When we finally arrived at Paul's mothers place the door was open before I even had a chance to talk. Naomi had always been kind to me and even though she and Paul had a few rough years after his father left, they had somehow managed to put it behind them and rebuild their father and mother relationship. When his father first left, Naomi had been a mess. She fell in to a drunken depression and for a long time she acted as if she did not have a sun. It was actually me talked some sense in to her. After my father passed away, I had been so angry at everyone around me. One day I was walking in no particular direction, when I saw Naomi across the street. Paul had been with her and and he was trying to talk to her, but she just pretended he wasn't there and that's when I had snapped. Crossing the street until I was right in front of her, I had grabbed her left shoulder and started shaking her and screaming. To be honest I don't really remember what I was screaming, yet whatever it was, it had the desired effect and snapped her out of it. She and Paul sat down and had a very long talk from what I was told. Of course things didn't get better over night, but they were improving each and every day.

"Oh Leah!" She wrapped her arms around my waist before pulling me in to the house and then motioning for both Edward and Seth to come in as well. "You have no idea how happy I am to see you. When Paul called me to ask if you could come and get a few of his things, well I was ecstatic. With everything that's happened lately, I haven't been able to come out and see you. I wasn't sure if my visiting would be appropriate or not considering you are living with the Cullen family. Now you know I do not share the same beliefs as the rest of population of La Push when it comes to vampires or any other supernatural creatures, but I didn't think it would be right for me to show up out of the blue. I wouldn't want to make any of them uncomfortable and all with me being human."

I noticed from the corner of my eye when Edward grinned. Whatever he was reading from her mind must have amused him for some reason and I guess I was about to find out because he opened his mouth the speak. "I can assure you that my family would love to meet you, especially my parents. They hold no grudges against anyone on the reservation. My father believes in everyone having the right to their own opinions. Feel free to visit any time you wish and do not worry about calling first. You have every right to visit your son, future daughter in law and grandchild. We consider Paul and Leah as family and since you are his family, then that means you have become a part of ours."

This time I was the one who smiled. The mind rapist could be sweet when he wanted to be and if I wasn't with Paul, I may have liked him, but then again he was sort of a creeper so probably not since I didn't dig stalkers. "I know Paul would be happy to see you. He really wanted to come today, but I informed him that it wouldn't be a smart idea. He is still on crutches and tires out quickly due to the pain medication Carlisle prescribed him. There was also the small matter of my bat shit crazy mother going off on him, oh that reminds me, you have no idea how glad I am you accepted our relationship and my pregnancy without a problem. You are going to be a great grandmother and I only wish-"

I couldn't finish what I had been saying because suddenly I burst in to tears and I had no idea as to why. Naomi looked over to my brother and Edward. "Edward, I hope you don't mind me calling you that, could you please take Seth in to the kitchen? I have some fresh out of the over chocolate chip cookies and if I remember correctly they are his favorite. I'm not sure if vampires eat cookies, but if you do then feel free to take a few, but leave a few I can send back for Paul."

The bronze haired vampire nodded and the older woman waited until they were in the other room before wrapping her arms around me for a second time and speaking once more. "I know how your mothers behavior must make you feel. I know that I was never mom of the year, yet I like to think we have worked a lot of our issues out. I want you to know that I tried talking to your mother, I really did, but she refused to listen to anything I had to say. It really is a shame that she won't even try for the sake of her grandchild, but in the long run perhaps it is better this way. Leah you are better than your mother, better than any of the bigots on this reservation and both you and my son deserve to get out. This place has a way of sucking the life out of you, no pun intended, and as long as I am around, there is absolutely no way I am going to let it happen to either you or Paul, and when the baby comes my promise will expand to he or she as well."

"I tried so hard for many years to be what she wanted and it was never good enough." I sobbed in to her shoulder and I could feel the blue cashmere sweater she happened to be wearing, get soaked from my tears. "I know I shouldn't let it get to me and usually I don't, but for some reason it got to me. I don't understand why she hates me so much. Before I became a shifter, before my father died, she hated me even before all of that took place. I have never been good enough, it was always Emily who was perfect in her eyes and you know I never really got jealous because stuff like that never bothered me. My dad loved me and accepted me for who I was, but he isn't here now and even as an adult I still let my mother get under my skin. Why is that?"

"Because you love her." She replied while stroking my hair softly in a way my fathered used to when I happened to be feeling down. "For all the terrible things she has said and done to you, she is still your mother and you love her. There is nothing wrong with you feeling that way. I was a horrible mother for years and Paul still loves me. Everybody makes mistakes Leah, but we have to learn from them. One day your mother is going to realize the mistake she had made and she will have to learn to live with that along with the guilt. I am just lucky enough that you made me realize my mistake before it was too late. Now no more tears, come have a cup of tea with me and then we can gather up a few of Paul's things. I have a few boxes packed already, but I wasn't sure of what exactly he would need or want."

Pulling away, I wiped my face on the sleeve of my jacket until all traces of the tears were gone. "Thank you for letting me have a good cry. I guess I have a lot on my mind and I didn't want to worry him with the recovery and all. I haven't even told him about the elders meeting that is going to be held next week about what went down with Sam. I am supposed to attend as is Paul, but Billy is going to see if I can go alone or with one of the Cullen's. The last thing any of us want is for my stubborn fiancee to get all worked up. It's better he doesn't know until after the meeting. If a fight was to break out he would of course be a part of that and right now, despite what he would tell you, he isn't ready for another fight so soon. When he finds out he is going to be angry with me, but it will be over and done with and so there is nothing he will be able to do than to lecture me and I have gotten pretty good at blocking people out if I don't want to hear what they say."

TBC...


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!

While I waited for Leah to get back home or call like I had made her promise, i decided it would be a great time to talk to Carlisle. I had wanted to talk to him for a while now, but I hadn't because people were always around and this wasn't exactly the type of conversation I wanted everyone to hear. It was a well known fact that I am not exactly open about my feelings since I always had to be the 'tough guy' as Leah would put it. If there was some sort off emotional problem in my life I would keep it bottled up until finally it exploded when it became too much for me to handle. The only reason things were different now was because of Leah and the baby. It would not be healthy for me to keep my feelings bottled up. I needed to learn how to open up to those in my life or I could end up solving my problems in a different way like my father had and the last thing I wanted to happen was for me to end up like him.

"Carlisle?" I called out for the good doctor as I hobbled down the hall with my crutches. I wasn't supposed to be walking around on my own without help, but considering Leah wasn't here to bitch me out, I figured that this one time I could get away with doing so. When I reached his office I knocked on the door before hearing him call for me to come in. Sometimes I felt like laughing whenever something like this took place because everyone in this house could hear someone coming from a couple of miles away without straining to do so. "Hey Dr. C, I was wondering if you had a few minutes to talk."

The blonde doctor pushed the paper work littering his desk to the side before looking up with those kind topaz eyes of his. "Of course i have time to speak with you Paul. I am going to live forever and so I highly doubt giving you a few minutes of my endless time would be a problem. What is it I can help with you Paul? Are you still having pain? If you are I can prescribe you something to help you deal with the worst of the pain."

I shook my head before taking a seat across from him. "My pain isn't that bad anymore and I don't want to take the risk of getting addicted to the medication. The men in my family aren't really good at sobriety of any kind; take my dad for example, he went years without taking one drink since he didn't want to be like his father and then one day, at a school dance someone spiked the punch and all it took was one drink and he was hooked for life. Then you have my cousin Isaac who got addicted to pills when his friends dared him to try one. Since I don't want to end up like that, i avoid anything I could get addicted to. I have tried wine, but for some reason I hate the taste and my first drink was also my last; the same goes for beer."

"That is very mature for you to do Paul, not many people have that kind of restraint." He replied before clearing his throat. "I know it is not my place to speak of such matters, but you, Leah, and your unborn child have come to mean a great deal to myself and my family. I know that you fear becoming like your father and no, before you ask Edward did not say anything to me, he would never betray someone's trust in such a way. It is easy enough for me to see the thought of your father and the fact you could turn out like him terrifies you."

"that is actually what I wanted to talk to you about." I told him as I raised an eyebrow in slight surprise. "Carlisle, sometimes I think that you are lying about having a power. It's almost like you know everything and if that is the case you have to tell me so I can take you to Vegas or something and use said talent to become a millionaire."

The undead doctor laughed at my statement with a shake of his head. "Well if I found out that I have a power and that is it, then I will be sure to take your request in to consideration. So, back to the topic at hand. Everyone fears becoming like someone they know. I am going to let you in on a little secret that not many people know about me, not even certain members of my family. When I was still human my father was a part of the church and everyone adored him. Back during those times it was expected for the son to take after their father which meant I was expected to join the ministry as well and even though I knew it was what I should do, I realized that it wasn't something that would make me happy. I wanted to help heal people and if it wasn't bad enough I did not want to be like my father, practicing anything to do with the medical profession was considered to be a form of witch craft. As you can imagine my father wasn't very pleased and as a way to punish me he had me head a mob with the mission of taking down a group of vampires. It was actually that mission which turned me in to a vampire. My point is you need to do what makes you happy no matter what anyone else may think. We all have to carve out our own destinies. You are a good man Paul and I know that you would never allow yourself to become like your father. You are already a better man he is because you want to be a good husband and fighter. That alone makes you a great man. From what I can tell, you would do almost anything for those you love. You were there for Leah when she needed you and I have no doubt you will continue to be there for her and your child. Have faith in yourself because we all have faith in you."

I sat still for a moment as I processed everything Carlisle had just said. Many different people had told me the same things, but for some reason it affected me more coming from him and my theory on that is the fact he was the closest thing to a father figure I'd ever had. "You have no idea how much that means to me. Hey, I have a few errands I need to run and I would like to get them done before Leah comes back. Do you think you could give me a lift? I would like your opinion on a few things anyways."

Carlisle smiled as he stood up from his desk . "I would be honored to do so. I know this may not mean much, but even though I am not your father I still see you as a son."

TBC...


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!

The days had passed by quickly and before I knew it, the time to meet with the Elders in La Push had arrived. As I had told his mother, Paul had no idea where I was going and intended to keep it that way. The last thing my soon to be husband needed was even more stress; he had enough as it was and there was absolutely no freaking way I was going to add on to that stress. I had been sneaky and convinced the Cullen men to take my shape shifting fiancee out for a day of 'guy fun' which I had no idea what it entailed exactly, but I wasn't worried because the mind reader was a prude and would not allow things to get out of control; he could be a real buzzkill at times and for the first time I could recall, it ended up being a good thing. I guess stranger things happen everyday so I was not really too surprised over this recent revelation mostly because it worked in my favor for the time being.

All of the Cullen women had offered to go with me, but I had declined their offers since I didn't want to put them in the middle of a fight should things end up turning in that direction. Besides, both my brother and Jake were going to be there with me. My other pack brothers would be in attendance as well, but as per customs they would have to wait outside. I was only allowed to bring two people in with me, well technically I should only be allowed to bring one person, but considering the fact I was pregnant, Billy Black had bent the rules and I was grateful for that. Sam was only allowed to bring one person and for obvious reasons he had chosen Emily.

By the time I had arrived both Jacob and Seth were waiting outside for me. My brother sprinted in my direction and wrapped his arms around me in a tight bear hug, but lucky for me, I'm not easily broken. "I thought something had happened to you on the way here and I wanted to go to the Cullen's and make sure you were alright, but Jake reminded me that if I left and you showed up, I would not be allowed to enter if the meeting had already started and so I decided to give you ten more minutes before I came looking for you and now I'm glad I didn't go because I would have missed the meeting."

I grinned and ruffled his hair, something he hated for as long as I could remember and that's the main reason I still did it. "I would have been here sooner, but the baby is pushing on my bladder and I had to stop three times on the way here in order to go to the bathroom and yes, I know there are no houses between the Cullen place and here and I am sure you don't want details so I will only say this; I am so glad dad taught us the difference between poison plants and non poison ones because I could have gotten poison oak in a few very uncomfortable places. Anyways, is everyone here? I want to get this done and over with as soon as possible. I have no idea when Paul will be back and if I'm not there then that leaves a lot of explaining I do not want to do."

My brother hugged me one last time before taking a step back. "I'll go in and let everyone know you've arrived. Mom is talking to Sam and Emily since you know how she adores them, but don't you worry Lee, You have me, Jake, and the rest of the guys on your side. Even Billy Black is going to back you up. Quill's grandfather hasn't really spoken about it because you know as well as I do that he likes to hear all the facts before making a final decision. I wouldn't worry though since he always does the right thing."

I watched my brother hurry inside and then glanced at Jacob who offered me a kind smile, but I knew him well enough to know he was as nervous as me. "Thank you for being here today Jake. I love Seth, I really do; he's my brother and so loving him is kinda of a must, but you and I both know he isn't the best when it comes to dealing with unpleasantness or stressful situations and this could end up being a mix of both. I know Paul would be happy you're here, I mean if I had actually told him that is, but still, you know what I'm trying to say."

"You have nothing to thank me for Leah." He replied while wrapping his arm around my shoulders. "You and Paul are family, always have been and the Cullen's did teach me one thing and that is you always fight for your family. You are worrying over nothing anyways. I am sure the council has already made a decision and this is just a formality more than anything else really. Dad couldn't tell me or not if they had made a decision since it would break the rules, but he did make it pretty clear that no matter what he was going to make sure justice was served to those who were truly guilty and I know you and Paul are not guilty of anything other than trying to move on and have a family of your own. You guys deserve to have that and I will do whatever I can to make sure it happens; I am not going to allow anyone to screw it up if I can stop them from doing so."

I nodded while thinking over what he had said. If anyone knew me as well as Paul then it was Jacob. We had basically been raised together like a brother and sister since our families were close and if our positions were switched I would be doing the same thing for him. He was more family to me than my own mother and we weren't even blood related. Suddenly reminded of my mother, I screwed up my face in to a half grossed out and half angry expression. Sometimes I wondered if she was a witch who had cursed my father in to loving her because there was no way he could fallen for her otherwise.

"Well at least you and Seth want my happiness and that is more than I can say about my mother." I grumbled as we headed inside. "You know, I'm actually glad my mother hates me and I know that sounds insane, but let me explain it before you go sending for the people in white lab coats to take me away. The way I see it is that if my mother actually liked me that would mean I was like Emily and gah, if I was anything remotely like her I would have to have you kill me, but yeah, if mom hates me that means I am awesome plain and simple. Alrighty then, let's go get this done and over with. The sooner it's over the better. Come on old mighty alpha, your not going to force a poor pregnant she wolf like me walk in alone are you? I thought you were raised with better manners than that."

TBC...

**AN: Hey guys, I hope that you all liked this chapter and I would love to hear your thoughts. Originally this chapter was going to be what the next chapter is going to be, the meeting with the council, but I wanted that as a chapter of its own. I also want to thank you all for being so understanding about my health and the kind words.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!

Leah's POV-

"You can't be serious? The trials haven't been put in to effect for over a century and I would like to think we have evolved in to more mature race. She is pregnant for crying out loud and not to mention she is a female and no woman has ever been put through the trials because of how barbaric and dangerous some of them can be. You're not really going to make Leah go through that are you?" My best friend and alpha glanced my way before turn his attention back to the elders. I knew I should say something, but to be honest I had no words and it was probably better to let Jake do the talking for now since I had a habit of making things worse when I tried. "If you are going to put her through the trials will you be doing the same to Sam and Emily?"

My mother glared down at him from seat. "It was not Sam or Emily who betrayed our tribe and our beliefs. I will not not deny they were wrong in the way they tried to deal with things, but this meeting is not simply only about them, it also involves my daughter, the child in her womb, and her fiancee who conveniently could not make it today."

"Sue, watch how you speak to my son. If you have forgotten I will be happy to remind you of the fact Jake is rightful alpha and so you should treat him with the respect he deserves." Billy shot me a wink and I smiled back at him. It was nice to know I had him on my side. "While I agree she should not be forced to endure the trials, it is one of the only options we have at this point son. Tradition is tradition and we must follow it even though we would rather not. Believe me when I tell you this choice was not easy to make, but it the best and safest out of all of them. Besides, Leah does not have to do this if she doesn't want to."

Quills grandfather nodded in agreement. "We would never force this choice on her, but if she does refuse then she is giving up all her rights and such when it comes to our tribe. She will never be allowed to step food on Quilette land ever nor will she be allowed to contact friends or family as long as they choose to live on Quilette land and that includes you Jacob Black. Leah, her child, and Paul Lahote will be banished and treated as if they are dead, because in a sense they would be dead to us. I am sorry it has to be this way, but we must follow the laws of our ancestors. If she passes the trials, or a champion of her choosing succeeds, she will be allowed to come home and everyone will be accepting of her relationship with Paul and their child. If she succeeds, Sam and Emily will be banished and Sam stripped of his alpha title. The choice is up to her, what do you choose Leah Clearwater, daughter of Harry Clearwater?"

"I'll face the trials." I replied without having to think about it first. if I didn't take the trials then I would never be allowed to see my brother again unless he broke off on his own and it would not be fair of me to make him choose between me or everything he was raised to believe. "I will be my own champion because contrary to popular belief, I don't want anyone else hurt or put in any danger trying to keep me safe."

The comment had, of course, been directed at my mother and when she flinched I knew she had gotten what I was trying to say. "The decision has been made then. Leah will take the trials and if she loses then she will be exiled, but if she wins all past sin and discretions will be forgiven."

"Wait!" My brother stepped forward and for the first time I noticed he was holding a heavy book worn with age, the pages yellow and a strange symbol on the front. I realized a moment later it was from the Quilette library and was all about our laws and such. I had skimmed through it once when I first phased hoping to learn more about why I phased, but there hadn't been anything about the wolves and so I had moved on to a different book hoping for better luck. I had completely forgotten about this volume until I saw it in my younger brothers hands. "I have been doing a little research of my own and I found a few things which might be of interest to you all. Leah is a woman and future mother; the law clearly states no woman should be put through the trials and if a champion cannot be found the council must consult with the Makah council members. Normally her champion would be her future husband, but considering Paul is in no condition to face the trials, a new champion must be found and since she is my sister I-"

I went to interrupt my brother before he could do something stupid like volunteer in my place, (Did he think this was like those 'Hunger Games' books or something?) but a voice coming from the doorway cut him off first and I did not have to turn around to know it was. How the hell had he found out? I bet it was the mindreader who cracked, he could be a pansy when he wanted to be and he always tried to do the noble thing even though at times he should keep his big blood drinking mouth shut and mind his own business. Man he was going to get an earful when we got back and then to make his torture even worse I would make sure my thoughts were extra annoying for a few days to make sure he learned his lesson.

"That will not be necessary Seth." My fiancee, who should either be resting or out with the boys, came to stand next to me and I realized he was walking without his crutches. I should have known he wouldn't want to use them in fear of people thinking him to be weak or something stupid and macho along those lines. "I am sorry if I arrived late, but I had some things I had to take care of first and with everything going on lately I forget the meeting was today. Anyways, as I was saying, there is no need for Seth or anyone else to be Leah's champion for the trials. I am healed enough that I can do it, though if something happens and I, for whatever reason, am unable to complete the trials, I name Jacob Black my second."

I wanted to scream out no and yet that would simply cause more problems and as much as I hated to admit it, Paul had say in who would be my champion during the trials. It was one of the reasonsI hadn't wanted him here in the first place. I had known he would never let me face the trials and risk himself. I get that he was protective of me, and over time I had gotten used to the fact he would always be that way, but this time he was taking it too far. The idiot who held my heart needed to realize that he was still healing from some serious injuries caused by my ass of an ex and he was nowhere near ready to take on the trials. Heck, I had a bun in the oven and I was more qualified than him at this point to take the trials head on, but as stated before, Paul being male and my fiancee, had more say in this than I did. It often made me wonder if the Quilette people, or at least those on La Push, had ever heard of women's rights.

"Then it is settled." Old Quill stated with one final nod before standing up with the help of his cane.

"So Leah," When I heard Paul speak my name with an edge to his tone, I knew that sometime in the near future I would be getting a lecture. Hopefully he would wait until we got back to the Culllen's place so I could have time to figure out a plan to somehow avoid what would no doubt become a long and very painful for me, lecture. "I think you have a lot of explaining to do wouldn't you agree honey pie?"

TBC...

**AN: Hi guys, I really do hope you guys liked this chapter. I wanted to reply to someones review, but they did not sign in so I will do it this way since I cannot send a PM. The review said a lot of things about how this story seems to have started to drag and how I made Paul go soft and Leah is OCC and stuff. I thank the reviewer for their critiques and I really will try to do better. I want you all to know that the doctors found out that because I need a liver, toxins have gone in to my brain and that causes a lot of bad things like regression, whenever I have that I do not remember what happened during it and I have started to have moments were I cannot read, its just a mess of letters and such. I am not making excuses, I just thought you guys deserved to know.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!

Paul's POV-

"How could you not tell me Leah?" The words left my mouth as soon as we were back at the Cullen's place. I had not wanted to start a scene back in La Push during the meeting, but now that we were no longer on their land I had to say something to my stubborn pain in the ass fiancee who I loved more than anything else in the entire world. "Do you have any idea how worried I was when I finally got Edward to spill the beans? He has a really bad poker face and if you want to keep something a secret I would suggest that you find a new partner in crime. Anyways, what were you thinking? I had no idea if I would get to La Push in time to stop you from doing something stupid and if I had arrived a second later I would have been to late. We are supposed to be getting married and that means you can't try to keep me in the dark just because you're afraid I won't like something; marriage doesn't work like that. We are partners now Leah and you need to remember that."

I crossed my arms watching as my future wife and mother to my child sigh and roll her eyes like I used to do to my mother when I was a teenager and didn't want to hear what she had to say. "Do you really want to know why I didn't tell you about the meeting."

"I wouldn't of asked if I didn't want to know." I replied as we sat down on the couch; me because my body was exhausted and my fiancee because her feet were most likely killing her by this time of day.

Her eyes darkened indicating the sarcasm behind my words was not something she found to be funny. "The reason I didn't tell you was because you would act like this! You are in no shape to take the trials and we both know it, but you went ahead and agreed anyways even though at this point I would have a better chance at passing them than you and I'm pregnant. I would rather give up my La Push life than have you do this because I remember learning about the trials in school. They are only used in the most severe of cases since most of the time people don't survive them and they were in perfect health when they started!"

This time it was my eyes that narrowed as I replied to her statement. "Well I wouldn't call being pregnant perfect health either! What if something goes wrong and you or the baby are hurt? What if I end up losing one of you or both? How am I supposed to live with myself it that happens? I understand you want to take care of yourself since it is something you have always done, but you have me now Leah and I want to take care of you the way nobody has before, let me take care of you the way a loving fiancee should. You no longer have to take care of yourself, we can take care of each other."

Leah let her gaze soften though I could tell she still had something on her chest she needed to get off. "Taking care of each other is good in theory, but how does you taking on the trials qualify as us taking care of one another?"

It took me a moment to come up with a good answer since I was smart enough to realize my next statement would either get my she-wolf on my side or cause her to continue being stubborn."Because I have you Leah and I know the love I feel for you and our child will be enough to help me pass the trials with flying colors."

I paused to set my hand against her stomach. "I want to do this for our family because our child deserves to know of our history and I am not going to let what Sam did keep our baby from having that. I want to do this baby and nothing you say is going to change it now since the council has already agreed to it. The only thing I am asking you to do is support me. Your support means everything to me and knowing I have it will only give me even more strength so the question I have for you is do I have your support?"

I waited with bated breath to hear her answer and relief was over me when I heard the first few words leave her mouth. "Of course you have my support even if I am not happy about it. You're going to need someone to help you study up so you don't end up getting yourself killed. I just want you to know I am only doing this because you are not leaving me to raise our baby alone and you are not leaving me with diaper duty."

"I wouldn't dream of it." I whispered before gathering her up in my arms and pressing my lips to the top of her head while rubbing her back at the same time. "Everything is going to be alright baby. You know you don't you do not need to be tough all the time right? It is okay for you to lean on someone else and since I am always going to be here, I volunteer for that particular job. Lean on me when you're not strong and I'll-"

"Stop quoting song lyrics." She cut me off with a laugh. "For the record, I am always strong, but it might be nice to take a vacation and let someone else do it for a while. Maybe I will go to Hollywood and try my hand at being an actress, oh wait, I have a much better idea; I think I will try my hand at the whole domestic housewife thing, it may be a nice change of pace and exactly what we need."

TBC...

**AN: Hey guys, here is another chapter, sorry if it took a while to get out, but I still hope that you liked it.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!

Leah's POV-

"You have got to be fucking shitting me Jake! A month? They want to drop me off in the middle of nowhere for an entire month in order to see if I am strong enough and smart enough to survive? Did they conveniently forget the little fact that Leah is pregnant? By the time I get back she may of had the baby and nothing is going to make me miss the birth of my first child." I could tell my fiancee was trying to keep his cool and not take his frustration out on Jake since it wasn't Jacob's fault. It wasn't as if our alpha had chosen the first task. "Can't you talk to your father? He is on the council and that means he has some pull when it comes to certain things. Can't you convince him to postpone this one task until after the baby comes? I will do all of the other trials without a complaint, but there is no way I can leave Leah for a month. There has to be another way."

By the look on Jakes face I knew he had already tried talking to his father and since his expression wasn't exactly encouraging, it meant there was nothing Billy could do. "Dad already tried and he almost won until Sue claimed it was favoritism and would be unfair. Since the council has to follow the old rules there is nothing that could be done. I suppose you could forfeit, but we all knows what that would mean and we can't ask someone to fill in for you because Sue claimed that too would be an unfair advantage."

Knowing how much my mother didn't care about me hurt more than words could describe. I know it shouldn't really surprise me since she had been this way for as long as I could remember. Maybe Paul's mother had been right when she told me that despite the way Sue may treat me, she was my mother regardless and I would always love her because of that. Still, it stung knowing she didn't care about me nor did she care for her unborn grandchild. Of course I had other family and yet it wasn't really the same, but that did not mean it was bad necessarily; it may actually end up being one of the best things that could happen to me for all I knew. I had to stop living in the past and start focusing on the future. Paul and I were going to be married soon and we had a child on the way. If Sue had taught me one thing it was I never wanted to end up like her. My child would grow up without ever having to worry about if their father and mother loved them; they would know because we would be sure to constantly remind them and we would tell them how much we loved them at least once a day.

"Paul," I called out his name in order to get his attention. "My mother is only doing this because she was hoping to get this sort of reaction from you. She wants you to forfeit in order to ban us from her life and from La Push forever. We cannot give in to her."

My shape shifting fiancee sighed before running his hands down the length of his face. "I understand that Leah, I really do, but you cannot expect me to leave for a month when you are so far along in your pregnancy."

"You're acting as if I am going to be left alone when the truth is I will be surrounded by people who care about me." As much as I wanted him to stay, I knew how selfish it would be because if we were never allowed to visit or family and friends on La Push, Paul would never see his mother again and I couldn't be the reason he was torn from his only remaining family. "Besides, Carlisle is sure the baby won't come for at least eight more weeks and you will be back by then. I may not have wanted you to take the trials before and yet I came to see this is something you need to for you and I am going to support you through it all."

He nodded as he kissed my cheek. "If you have this baby while I am gone, I am going to shove he or she back up there just so I get to watch the birth you made me miss."

I smirked holding back a laugh. "Right, like that is even possible. Since we cleared up the issue about you going, we need to get you ready. I remember when you were in scouts with Jared and i also remember how you failed to get any of the survival badges. Jake and I don't have much time, but we need to whip you in to shape and before you make some perverted comment, when I say whip you in to shape, I don't mean that in a kinky bedroom fun kind of a way. Since it has been a long day we can start tomorrow, but for right now lets go to bed and see what we can do about kinky bedroom fun."

Jake made a face at my comment. "I think that is my cue to leave and let you get to it, no pun intended by that comment. I will be back bright and early in the, uh, well it won't be early in the morning because I hardly ever get up in the morning, but I will be here bright and not so early in the afternoon shortly after lunch. We can meet at the treaty line and remember not to bring anything other than the clothes on your back Paul. When you are out in the wilderness with nothing, you need to live off of the land and myself and Leah are going to give you a crash course so be ready to put your body and mind through the ringer. we have to work you ten times harder than we normally would in order to have you ready in time and unlike Lee, i do not mean that in a fun kinky bedroom kind of way."

TBC...

**AN: This chapter is kind of short because I am still exhausted from my trip and also, I need to know if you all want to see the training and Paul surviving the wilderness or would you rather if I just skipped ahead? Let me know in a review.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!

Paul's POV-

Growing up, I had never really given much thought to whether I would get married or not. I mean I was a little boy and the last thing on the mind of a young boy is if they will be married with a family; their childhood is focused on become a fighter jet pilot, or an astronaut, or in my case, a superhero who would also be a billionaire like Bruce Wayne and if I ever did get married it would be to my own personal catwoman because lets face it, she was a babe and a bad girl, every boys, teen, and adult males dream woman. Anyways, marriage had never been in the books for me and when I phased and found out that I was supposably infertile, I had pushed the thought of ever having a family from my mind. For a long time I had thought it was a blessing in disguise that I supposably couldn't have kids because my father had never really been around and when he was, well my mother and I usually ended up looking like black and blue paint by numbers. I never wanted to end up like that and so when I thought kids were not a part of my future, I was relieved.

When I asked Leah to marry me, I had not been bothered by the fact we would never have children, or we were supposed to never be able to have children, but here current condition blew that theory out of the water, but back to what I had been saying; the thought of never having kids with Leah didn't really bother me as much it had her. I think the reason it bothered her so much was because it made her feel like a failure, but she had been dealing with it, I had even convinced her to talk to someone about it, but of course that never happened because she found out shortly after that she was pregnant.

When I found the love of my life was pregnant with my child, a child I had been told would never exist, the overwhelming joy that took over shocked me. I had spent so long believing I would never have this, that I had not allowed myself to think about how much I actually did want it. I think finding Leah was pregnant had been the best day of my life next to the one where the she wolf had agreed to marry me. I would finally have the family I never knew I wanted in the first place. I think that is the main reason I was so set on making sure I kept both Leah and the baby safe as well as why I was so determined to pass the trials with flying colors. Knowing what I could lose, knowing my family, the family I could never have dreamed of, the thought alone was mind numbingly terrifying. I knew no matter what, even if it meant giving up my life for them, I would do whatever I had to in order to make sure they had the perfect life, the life they deserved, the life my father should have given my mother.

Suddenly my train of thought was shattered when an organ started to play in the background and I lifted my gaze to see Leah, clad in a beautiful white sun dress Esme and Rosalie had made for her, walking down the small dirt path in the Cullen's back yard which had been covered in an array of multicolored petals with a bouquet of tiger lilies in her hands as Seth walked by her side in the place her father should have been had he still been alive. I may have been a little biased, but she had to be the most beautiful woman on the face of the earth and if aliens did exist, then she was the most beautiful being ever to exist.

"Thank you for doing this for us." I whispered to Carlisle who was standing next to me. I would be leaving in a few short hours to start the first task of the trials, but I had wanted to do one thing before I left, just in case things did not go the way I planned and for whatever reason I did not make it back in one piece. I had wanted Leah to marry me before I left and thankfully she had agreed. If it hadn't been for the Cullen family I am not sure we would've been able to this off in the short amount of time we had. The vampires had done an amazing job and I would never be able to thank them enough for this. "You have no idea what this means to Leah and I. We may not be able to have a honeymoon tonight, but that does not matter because with or without the honeymoon, today has been absolutely perfect."

The vampire doctor nodded with a smile I caught from the corner of my eye considering most of my attention was focused on my soon to be bride. "You have no reason to thank us; this is something we wanted to do for the two of you. You and Leah have become an important part of our family and you guys deserve this. I am sorry we couldn't do more, but with the time restraints it was simply not possible."

"Carlisle, if I had been the one who had to put this together as quickly as you did, well Leah and I would most likely be getting married by a fat, slightly balding, Elvis wannabe. Your family did an excellent job so just take a compliment when it is deserved."

The conversation ended after that since my beautiful she wolf had finally made down the makeshift isle in order to stand next to me. Taking her hand in mine, I got ready to face the future with my wife. This was going to be a new beginning and not an ending like some of the La Push population was hoping for. After today, we would no longer be Paul Lahote and Leah Clearwater the odd couple, but Paul Lahote, Leah Lahote, and baby to be Lahote, the loving family no one could ever have predicted would come to be.

TBC...

**AN: Hi guys, now most of you wanted me to skip the training and so I did, but I have had this planned from the very start and all I need to know is if you all want one more chapter before Paul leaves for the trials, maybe in Leah's pov at the short wedding perception and seeing him off. There are not a lot of chapters left, but you know me, I could end up with an idea and extend it even more so I will not put a timeline on it since usually i add more chapters than I say are left lol. Let me know if you all liked this or not.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!

Leah's POV-

Everyone knew my life had never exactly been normal, but normal was overrated and so I didn't mind too much. I will admit that sometimes it could be downright frustrating when something supernatural got in the ways of my plans, but there really wasn't anything I could do about it accept complain, something I had done for a long time after Sam broke my heart and my father passed on. Since falling for Paul and finding out I was pregnant, my complaints lessened over time time. I would, of course, complain for the sake of annoying my husband and whoever else may be around, but that was for fun and not because I was truly unhappy. Still, there were times when I wished for a fraction of a second that Paul and I were a normal couple and right now was one of those times.

Since Paul had to leave for the first trial almost directly after the wedding, there was no time to have a proper reception, but the mind rapist had written us a song and after the few people outside of the Cullen family and wolves had left, he had Emmett bring his piano outside and insisted that since we would not be having a honeymoon or anything until my husband got back, we should at the very least share a dance. I joked he only wrote the song because he was cheap and didn't want to dish out the cash for a real gift. I only teased him since I knew he wasn't cheap, but rather because he had wanted his gift to use to be something special and considering he could read my thoughts and knew how much I appreciated the effort he had put in to this, I figured teasing him would be the perfect way to show my thanks without actually having to say the words out loud.

The song was slow with a hint of Native American folk lore thrown in for good measure. Paul had his hands on my waist as mind grasped at his shoulders while my head was resting against his chest where I could feel his heart beating beneath his ribs. "How does it feel now that you are married to the only daughter of Harry Clearwater? Is it everything you thought it would be?"

I could feel him chuckle as he placed a kiss to the top of my head. "We've married for about an hour now so I can't answer that honestly yet, but so far it is everything I thought it would be and more. I only wish I didn't have to leave after this song; you deserve more than a quick wedding and no honeymoon or reception. When I make it back, after the baby is born, we can have a much more glamorous ceremony if you want."

"I was never much in to glamorous things and you know it." I replied quickly as my grip on him tightened since I knew he would have to leave soon and if I ever saw him again it wouldn't be until a month from now. "Besides, if you think about it, this is more our style anyways. We've always done things our own way and we wouldn't want to change that now. So we didn't have a huge wedding will people whose names we don't know and invited anyways just because we could; and maybe the ceremony wasn't held in a church, but neither of us are overly religious anyways. In my mind today was perfect because it was a mix of you and me and I wouldn't want it any other way."

Raising my head from his chest, I looked up to find Paul gazing down at me with a mix of elation and slight sadness in his eyes. "I think this is both best day of my life and the worst. It's the best because I married you, but I have to leave for an entire month and that makes it one of the worst days of my life. I don't want to go and yet I know this is something I need to do for us. Are you sure you're going to be alright without me for an entire month? Embry's mother as well as mine offered for you to stay on the Makah reservation with them. It's not that I don't trust the Cullen's because you know I do and Carlisle is a great doctor, but none of them have real experience when it comes to pregnancy and birth. Esme had a son, but as you know he passed and it has been decades since she had any contact with a live baby. I would feel better if you had someone around who has children and knows what to watch out for during the last trimester of pregnancy, but if you would rather stay here I'll support your decision as you have respected mine."

"That is a really bad idea." I replied cringing at the mere thought. "I get along fine with your mother and Embry's mother as well, but I think if I had to be around them 24/7 I would snap in a matter of hours. I mean Rosalie is bad enough with letting me do certain things and she has never even been pregnant and so I hate to imagine what two women who have actually had kids would be like. As I said a few minutes ago, you and I like to do things our own way and the last thing I need is for some backseat moms trying to instruct me on how to handle things in my pregnancy."

My husband nodded though I could tell he wasn't really happy with my choice, but he would respect it so we would be able to enjoy our last few minutes together. "Just promise me that if something happens and you need someones help you will ask for it."

"I promise." I whispered as he looked down at his watch, a watch that had once belonged to my father. I had given it to him when we said our vows. Seth had brought it from home once we agreed Paul should have it since Seth already had some things that had belonged to our father. "I guess it is about that time isn't it? The sooner you head out and get through the trials, the sooner you can come back to me and your baby."

Paul leaned down to brush his lips against mine as I struggled to hold back tears. I needed to be strong for him right now and I would be, no matter what. "The time will go by in no time; a month will seem like an hour. I love you Leah and I am going to get through this and when I get back and you have our baby, we can finally be the family you have always secretly wanted."

With a nod I reluctantly let him go and watched as he walked over to the silver Volvo where Edward was waiting for him since he was going to drop him off at the edge of the forest about 100 miles from Forks and my husband would have to find his way back to complete the trial. Even after they were out of site and the sky was pitch black, I stood exactly where I had been until Carlisle and Rosalie forced me to come inside for the sake of my heath. Hopefully I would not end up a widow the same week I was married.

TBC...

**AN: There are only a few chapters left and so I would love to hear your thoughts.**

**Please R&R like always!**


End file.
